Push The Past Away
by Livin on the EDGE
Summary: /Complete\\ Margret's run into a bit of bad luck and her only option is to go back to her past. And in her past is her ex-boyfriend Matt Hardy, Can she deal with seeing him again? Does she find a new love with Matt's Help?
1. Bad Luck

**Disclaimer: I own only Margret, Tom, Sam, her mom, and anybody else that you do not realize. sadly I do not own the WWE. **

Margret was standing outside, across the street from her home. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. The whole block was standing around with her. Why had her house caught fire? She looked on and still couldn't believe it. It was near midnight, any other night she would have been at home fast asleep. Why did she stay out so late?

Everything that she had worked for was going up in smoke. She had nowhere to go now. She only knew of one person she would call, but should she? She left on a sour note with her. Would She even let her stay.? She didn't have a choice. She had to call the one person she couldn't stand. She went into her purse and got her phone, dialed the number and after 5 rings a woman answered.

"Hello?" Said a sleepy voice.

"Hey, Mom, This is Margret."

"Do you realize what time it is. It's almost midnight."

"Yes I do and I'm sorry, but I need to ask you a favor."

"Oh for heaven's sakes, What is it?" she said sounding annoyed.

"May I stay at the house for a little bit?"

"Why ? Don't you already have a house?"

"Not anymore." she looked over at her house, it was still on fire. The firemen were trying their best to put the fire out, but it was no good.

"What do you mean?"

"Mom, It's burning as we speak."

"If you must, I guess you can."

"Thanks mom, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Whatever!" Her mom hung up the phone. She was pissed off and Margret could tell.

Her mom had never liked her and when she started dating her ec-boyfriend, she despised her. She never understood her mother. Every time her mother and her would talk, she would always be the one to keep calm. She stared off into the distance, this distracted her momentarily.

"_I told you to never go out with HIM!" _

"_Mom, I'm 18, you can't tell me who I can and can not date!"_

"_You bet your ass I can, now when I say you can't date anyone. What I meant was that you can't date HIM!!"_

"_You barely know him mom."_

"_Don't give me that, I know who he is. He's Matt Hardy and I don't like him one little bit."_

"_Mom, you don't know anything about Matt."_

"_Oh you think so, Well then, you need to get your facts straight. And just so you know I called him and told him that you were cheating on him with his brother. How do you like that?"_

"_Mom! Why would you do that?"_

"_Why? Why? Because you disobeyed me and I had to teach you a lesson. That's why."_

"_That's not right." she went upstairs and grabbed a bag and pilled some clothes in it and went back down stairs._

"_And just where do you think that you are going?"_

"_Away."_

"_Fine. Leave and NEVER come back." she walked over and slapped her daughter. She looked at her mother._

"_Don't worry."_

She snapped back into reality when she felt a tug on her arm. It was her best friend and chief of police, Tom.

"Hey Mar, I'm so sorry about your house." he said as he hugged her and wiped a tear away that was on her cheek. She didn't realize that she had been crying at the memories.

"Thanks Tom."

"My wife and some other people are going to get some stuff together. Don't worry about the things you had. At leadt we have you alive. That's all that matters."

"I know Tom, it's ok."

"Where are you staying?"

"At my mom's" she said as she rolled her eyes.

"Really??" he looked concern.

"Yeah, It's going to be fine. While I'm there I'm going to look for another house. So I'll be fine."

"Alright, if you need anything at all, call me or Sam, ok?"

"OK. Thanks again Tom." Tom hugged her once more. She whet and got into her car. Started the ignition and before putting it in drive, she took one final look at her now burnt home. She put the car in drive and off she went to her mothers home and her past.


	2. Mistakes and a relationship

**DISCLAIMER: I only own those you do not recognize . Thanks for reading. Enjoy.**

Margret arrived at her mother's home at 6 a.m. She sat out in front of the house for about an jour before she got the courage up to go inside. She didn't know what she was going to say to her. Even though she was 25 now she was still slightly afraid of her mother. She knocked on the door as she looked down at her watch. 7:15. Would her mother be up? Thirty seconds later the door opened.

"Hey mom. I know it's early. Did you have a good night?" She smiled.

"Until you called I did."

" Well I'll just put my stuff in my old room.""Sure." She stepped out of the way reluctantly.

Margret went upstairs with the only thing she had. She opened her former bedroom door to see that everything was the same. She went over to the dresser and opened it to find that everything that she had left was still there. She closed the drawer and placed her purse on top of it before she went over to the bed and went to sleep.

She opened her eyes as she smelt coffee from downstairs. She rubbed her eyes and looked at her watch. It was 10:46. She went to the closet and found something that she could actually wear and put it on. She went down stairs and found her mother at the table in the kitchen reading the days paper. She walked by her mother to the coffee pot and poured her a cup.

"Mom."

"What?" She said without looking over the paper.

"I'm going out. Do you need anything?"

"No."

Margret was use to this. So she went back upstairs with the coffee in her hands. She grabbed her purse and went back down stairs. She went out the door and got in her car. She started it and was off down the road.

She turned the radio on to her favorite station. Playing was _International Harvester by Craig Morgan._ She went to the near by diner that was about 10 minutes away.

She got out and went in, order the house special, and sat there thinking to herself. It reminded her when she went out with Matt.

"_Come on Margret!"_

"_Matt will you hold up?"_

"_No. I'm going to beat you there. And you are going to have to pay." they had always played the last one there pays game._

"_Will not."_

"_Will to." they both ran as fast as they could._

"_Told ya I would win" _

"_Matt that's not fair. You always win."_

"_I know. Lets go in then." they went in and found their usual seats. They sat there, talked and ordered the house special. In the end Matt always paid._

She looked down and found that her food had already arrived. She sat in silence and ate. She had finished before she realized that she was sitting in the same seat that her and Matt always sat in. _Freaky._ She thought. She paid for the food and walked to the door. She wasn't paying any attention to what she was doing and opened the door and hit someone in the face. She came back to full attention.

"Oh My God!. Are you ok?"

"Uh, huh." he said holding his nose.

"Are you sure, because your bleeding."

"Yeah I'm fine." he muffled as he looked up.

She sucked in her breathe. His eyes got really big. They were both as equally shocked.

"M…M….Matt?"

"Mar?"

There was silence for a bit. They just stood there looking at each other. They couldn't believe they were seeing each other. It was only a matter of time as she was back home in North Carolina. But to meet him here at their place of all places. And the way that it happened.

"It's been a while" Matt finally stated.

"Yes it has. How have you been?" they both walked into the diner and sat down at a near-by table.

"Good. I mean not right now. I out of work but besides that. I'm good. You?"

"Ok, I'm staying at mom's cause my house burnt down. Besides that ok."

"Oh sorry, What do you do for a living now?"

"don't worry about it. I am a physiologist for kids. And you?"

"You don't know."

"No, sorry."

"Ok, I wrestle."

"Oh. Why are you out then?"

"I got injured."

"That must suck?"

"It does. I'm glad to see you?"

"Yeah me too. Look I'm sorry about the past and I'm…" he cut her off.

"The past is the past. Don't worry about it. Besides Jeff told me that you never cheated on me and when I believed him I didn't know where you were. So I should be the one that's sorry not you."

"Matt, I should of came over to talk to you. But I guess that I was thinking that you would of believed mom over me anyways." she looked down at her watch. She did that a lot when she was nervous or afraid. It was already 12:35. "Matt, I've got to go. I'm sorry."

"Oh. Ok. Well I guess that I'll see you around. What are you doing about 7 this afternoon?"

"Depends on if I find a house."

"Well if your free come by the house and we can have dinner together."

"Ok. I'll try. Not making any promises." she smiled at him before walking out of the diner this time not hitting anybody.

"You never did." he muttered as soon as she was out of ear-shot.

**A/N: Well there you go. Hope you like. Sorry it took so long. **


	3. A New Home

**DISCLAIMER: I only own those you do not recognize . Thanks for reading. Enjoy. Please R&R.**

--

Margret had been looking for a house for five hours now. It was hopeless. She found a couple of really good homes but they wasn't good for her. She didn't need anything to big as it was only going to be for one person. But she needed something reasonable so she could at least have a goods night sleep. So far she found nothing to her liking.

It was now was already 3 when she pulled into a drive way with a for sale sign. She got out her phone and called the number. She was informed that the Sales person would be there in five minutes. So she sat in her car and turned up the radio. _Touchdown Turnaround By Hellogoodbye _was playing. The sales person showed up on time. She got out of the car and walked with the guy, Chuck, into the house. She took the tour and it was exactly what she liked about it. It wasn't to big, or to small. It was perfect. She placed her price with Chuck. They walked out of the house, she sat on top of her car and Chuck made a phone call.

"Um. Margret. I'm happy to tell you that your bid has been accepted."

"Thank you." She shook his hand and went back in side.

There was two bed rooms, a kitchen. A dining room, and a living room. She could work with this, turn one of the bed rooms into her office and a private office so her patients would have more of a homey feel. She went into the living room and it was a little bigger than she liked but beggars can't be choosers. She looked out the window in the living room and for the first time she notice where she was at.

"Oh Boy." She walked outside the house. She took a closer look and noticed that across the street was none other than Matt's house. She was about to turn around and go back in when she heard her name.

"Margret." She turned around and notice that Matt was running over to her. "Hey, What's up?"

"Oh hey Matt. I told you earlier that I was looking for a house and it just so happens that this one was opened."

"Really? If I would of known that then I would of told ya."

"Yeah I know well I've got the house and now I'm your new neighbor."

"That's awesome. When are you moving in?"

"Well. I'm going back to my mother's house and going to go threw some things there and then I'm coming back."

"Do you need any help moving anything in?"

"No, I don't have anything to carry but some clothes."

"Oh yeah, the fire. Do you need somewhere to sleep for a while. I have a spare bedroom if you need it."

"Thanks but I think I can manage."

"Listen Mar, you don't have to sleep on the floor when right across the street is a perfectly good bed."

"I know but I'm going to be fine. I really appreciate it though. Listen I'll talk to you later." She walked off and locked the house up and got into her car. She watched as Matt waved. She drove to her mother's house, that only took twenty minutes. She went inside and found her mother in the living room."Hey mom."

"Uh"

"Well I've got a house. I'm leaving today. After I go threw some stuff upstairs I'll be gone."

"Good."

She walked upstairs and opened the door to her old room. She went threw the dresser and the closet. She found a couple of things that she could still fit in. She found a box in her room and placed the clothes in there. She found some other stuff in her room that she had gotten when she was younger. She placed a blanket, some towels, two hairbrushes, a small mirror, a lamp, cd's, and a cd player. She grabbed the box and went downstairs.

"I'm leaving mom."

"Good bye." she rolled my eyes and walked out the door.

She placed the box in the back seat and got in the car a drove off. She went back to her house. She got out and left the box in the car. It was already 6:20. She walked across the street and knocked on Matt's door. He answered the door and let her in.

"So are you going to stay tonight?"

"Matt, I can't. I've got to put my stuff away."

"Where? You don't have anywhere to put your stuff."

"True."

"Well come to the kitchen you can sit and keep me company as I cook dinner."

"How about you sit and let me cook for you."

"Sure, oh but cook enough for four of us."

"Who else is joining?"

"Dad and Jeff."

"Really? I haven't seen them in forever."

"I know. When I found out that you are going to be staying across the street I call dad and he said that he would be here at 7:30."

"Ok."

They both sat there and caught up with what had happened for he past couple of years. Matt told her about his wrestling career and she told him about her physiology career. It was just like old times when the doorbell rung. Matt got up and went to front door as Margret finished up the cooking.

"There she is…" Gilbert walked over a gave a her a hug.

"Hey, it's good to see you."

"Same here."

"Mar. Hey" Jeff hugged her and picked her up and spun her around.

"Put me down and sit down. Dinner's ready." he put her down and they all sat down. They ate and talked about everything.

"That was a very good dinner. Who made it?"

"Well Matt started it and I took over cause I know after a while he can mess it up." they all laugh but Matt.

"Hey, I'm not that bad."

"Yeah you are." Gilbert stated.

They finished up their dinner and Margret got up and got the dishes. She put them in the sink and was about to start the dishes when someone stopped her. She looked up to see that it was Matt.

"I can do those when everybody leaves. Let's go to the living room."

"Ok." she followed him out of the kitchen and took a seat next to Jeff.

"So Mar, it's been a while. I'm glad to see you. What made you come back here?" Jeff asked"I had no choice, my house burnt down."

"oh, Sweetie I'm sorry." Gilbert said.

"It's fine. I'm ok. At least I'm safe now."

"That's the truth. So where are you staying at?" Gilbert asked.

"Well believe it or not I'm moving to the house across the street."

"Really?" both asked in shock.

"Yeah, I mean I don't have anything but a box in the car but I've going to sleep here tonight and go get some furniture tomorrow."

"Well Matt said that a friend was here but he wouldn't tell me who it was. I'm glad that you are here."

"Me to. But you know want to know how Mar and me meet today dad?"

"Yeah."

"Well, we were at the diner, and she hit me with the door."

"What?" Both guys looked over at me.

"Well I wasn't paying attention and I opened the door and hit him in the nose. I do that a lot."

"What hit people with doors?"

"No Jeff, I don't pay attention."

They all stayed there and talked for about an hour and then they had to go. It was already 10:15. So Margret and Matt said goodbye to Jeff and Gilbert.

"I'll be back in a minute." Margret walked out of the house and started across the street. Matt stood at the door and waited for her to come back. She walked back over with some clothes.

"You went all the way over there to get some clothes?"

"Yeah, well I have to change into something I can actually sleep in."

"You could of borrowed some of mine."

"That would have been to much."

She walked to the bathroom and took a shower. Thirty minutes later she walked out feeling better than ever. She walked down to the hall to the kitchen.

"Where am I sleeping?"

"Here." he led her down the hall into a spare bedroom. She walked in and laid down on the bed and feel straight to sleep.

--

**A/N: Thanks for everybody who's been reading this story. Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I'm going to try to work on updating this on a daily bases. Thanks again for all your support.**


	4. What Did I Do?

**DISCLAIMER: I only own those you do not recognize . Thanks for reading. Enjoy. Please R&R.**

--

Margret woke up to the sunlight hitting her on the face. She got up and stretched. She could smell coffee and walked out of the room not noticing that her hair was still in a mess. She walked in the kitchen and sat at the table. All of a sudden she heard laughter and looked over to see that Matt was at the sink laughing at her.

"What is it HARDY?"

"Nothing."

"Then stop laughing."

"I can't."

"Forget it." she got up and walking toward the room that she stayed in but was stopped.

"Ok, I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh at you so early in the morning. Do you want some coffee?"

"Sure, Why were you laughing anyways?" She turned and walked over to the counter and propped herself against it with her elbows.

"Your hair. It's crazy."

"Why thank you. I tried very hard to get it to look like that." she said with a smile.

They both sat there drinking coffee and talking. "So Margret where are you going today?"

"Like I said last night Matt, I've got to go get some furniture. I guess I'll start as Ashley's or something."

"Can I come with you?"

"If you want, but don't you have something to do today?"

"Nope, I've never had anything to do. I just do what I want."

"I know. That was how you were in high school."

They both finished coffee. Matt left her in the kitchen while he went to his room and took a shower and came back out twenty minutes later.

"Here, you are going to need this." he handed her a hairbrush and some of his clothes.

"Matt, I've fine with the clothes that I have in the room, I'll just put those back on before I walk over to go threw my clothes. But I'll use the brush."

"Whatever you say." he stated as he rolled his eyes and went back to his room with the clothes.

"He really is pushy isn't he?" She said to herself as she walked back to the guest bathroom. She took a shower and went back to the guest bathroom and found some clothes on the bed. She went over to the bed and looked at them curiously. "What the Hell? Matthew Moore Hardy Get your ass in here NOW." He walked in with a smile on his face.

"What is it?"

"What the hell is this."

"Your clothes of course. I went over and got them out of your car."

"Why did you do that."

"So you would be clean. Duh. That and I know how you hate to have to change more than twice a day. So I saved you the trouble."

"Thanks I guess."

"But I don't mind you going around in what you are wearing now."

"Pervert."

"What I'm just saying that you look good in the towel."

"Get out."

"You called me in here in the first place. But I'll go before you throw something at me." he smiled and walked out the door.

Margret go dressed and walked out the door to find Matt sitting in the living room waiting for her to get done.

"Finished."

"Yeah, we can go now." she grabbed his hand and walked out the door. She walked over to her car while Matt locked the door. She started the car and waited for him to get in. once he got in the car they were off the Ashley's.


	5. A New Relationship?

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the O/C's which right now is only Margret. **

**A/N: Amy's still with Matt and that's how I like it. FYI for future reference There is a plot twist. **

Once they arrived at the Furniture store, they both looked around. Margret was looking at the dressers while Matt was looking at the chairs.

"I found a great chair that can go in your living room." Matt stated as he walked over to her.

"Really now? Let me see it?" She said sarcastically. He pulled her over to the where he was and pointed it out to her.

"There. That's perfect."

"It is. But not for the living room. That's perfect for the office. Great. That's one thing out of the way. For now."

"Do you do that offend?"

"Uh, Do what?"

"Talk to yourself."

"Yeah. I guess I do."

"Why?"

"I don't know. It's something I do to clear my head I guess."

"Oh. Well you know that talking to yourself is a sign of the devil right?"

"How could that be when I'm looking at him?"

"Maybe…..Hey."

"Is for horse."

"Alright. Stop being a smart ass."

"You know I think I found out where my mind went now?"

"What? You know what I don't want to know."

"Your right you don't. Are you going to answer that?" She cut herself off.

"What?"

"Your phone. Are you going to answer it?"

"Oh." he pulled his phone out and answered it. "Hey baby……Nothing really just helping an old friend find some furniture……Yeah…..Really…..You guys are in Charlotte……Yeah. Come by afterwards….Tell them they can come to……Yes I'm sure….We can find some place to put them…..Ok…..See you later……Love you to….Bye." he hung up the phone and placed it back in his pocket.

"Matt if you have something to do I can get this stuff."

"What? Oh, No it's fine. Some of the guys are coming over after the show tonight. Want to come?"

"I'm fine. I'll stay at my house tonight. I need to get use to it."

"Come on. You are going to turn down a party?"

"Matt the last time I went to a party was your 19th birthday party. Soon afterwards I left and haven't went to any parties since then."

"Well that just gives you more reason to come tonight."

"You are going to make me come whether I want to or not. Aren't you?"

"Yep." He stated with a smile.

They spent the most of day picking out stuff for the house. After about four hours Margret had enough furniture for the office, living room, and bedroom. The only thing was it would be delivered within Three days. So she would be sleeping on the floor until her bedroom set arrived. They soon went back towards their homes. When Margret pulled up to her drive way Matt turned around in the seat and stared at her.

"How may I help you Mr. Hardy?" She said staring forward not bothering looking at him.

"First off Mr. Hardy is my father, Second off look at me." she turned her head and looked at him. "Good, now if you think that you are going to be sleeping on the floor well your not."

"Wait, how do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Cause I know you. Now you are going to be staying at my house until your stuff gets here. Got it?"

"Sure," she said as she began to get out of the car. Soon he did the same thing. They both were making their way to Matt's house when a car pulled up. Three guys hopped out.

"Matt….What's up man." A tall, very muscular man, with dark hair said."Nothing. What about you guys?"

"Trying to finish of Ant. So who's this?" the guy with bleach blonde hair asked.

"Oh, stupid me." Matt hit himself in the head. "Guys this is Margret. Margret this is Dave, Ken, and Adam." he said pointing to each one and he said their names.

"Hi." Margret said with a smile and waved. Ken let out a small laugh. As they all headed towards Matt's house. "Oh, Matt, what do you want me to cook tonight?"

"Whatever you can find. I guess unless you guys want something special." He turned and looked at the three guys who were just staring at the two.

"Guess it's boiled cabbage then." Margret said making the guys snap out of there trance.

"Please, anything but that." Ken said with a groan.

"I was just kidding." she said as she headed towards the kitchen. Once she was out of ear shot Matt answered the questions that the guys had been asking themselves.

"No I'm not sleeping with her. She's a friend form a long time ago."

"Oh. So she found out that you are a wrestler and appears in your life again." Adam stated rather coldly.

"A. She didn't even know that I was a wrestler. She doesn't know who you guys are either. And technically she has more money than I do right now."

"Really? What does she do?" Ken asked.

"Physiologist. For kids. If Mar would think about it she could make a hell of lot more money dealing with adults."

"I think she's a gold-digging Bitch. If you ask me." Adam stated yet again.

"Guy, you know she heard all of that right?" Dave said nodding his head towards the doorway.

"Mar." Matt said getting up from his seat and making his way towards her.

She turned on her heels and went back into the kitchen. She was standing by the sink trying to hide the tears that would soon fall from her eyes. Matt walked in and went over to her. He placed his arm around her shoulder but she shrugged him off and walked out the back door. Matt watched her leave and turned around and saw that Ken and Dave was in the kitchen also.

"How is she?" Dave asked.

"Don't know. She just walked out without a word." The doorbell rung and he went out and answered it.

"Adam's an ass hole." Ken stated under his breathe.

Matt made his way back into the kitchen followed by Jeff, Amy, Shannon, and Shane.

"Hey, Where's Margret?" Jeff asked looking around. "Don't tell me that she's over at her house?"

"No, She went outside." Matt said.

"Who's with her?" Jeff pushed.

"Nobody. Adam said something to her and she's cooling off." Ken piped up before he walked out the door that Margret went through just moments earlier.

"Wait, Margret as in your ex-girlfriend?" Shannon asked finally letting what Jeff had said seep in.

"Yeah." Matt said. He turned around and noticed that Shane and Dave was no longer in the room. He walked to the back door and noticed that Ken had his arm around Margret's shoulders and rocking her. Dave was sitting on the other side saying something to her and Shane was in front of her rubbing her leg to comfort her.

"What do you think they are saying?" Amy asked.

"Don't know. But I'm going to kill Adam. He went to far."

--Outside--

Margret was sitting on the steps just staring out into the woods when someone put their arms around her shoulders. She looked up to see that it was Ken. She turned her attention back to the woods as he spoke to her.

"He's a jackass. Don't listen to him. He's just pissed."

"I am."

"Your what sweetheart?"

"A Gold-digging Bitch."

"Sweetheart. If you are then I am a batman."

That made her crack a smile as she let a tear roll down her face. He started rocking her to make her feel better. Soon Dave and Shane walked outside. Shane got in front of her and kneel down so that he was at eye level with her. Dave sat next to her.

"Adam is jealous is all." Dave stated.

"Hey, is it true that you don't know who we are?" Ken asked.

"Yeah. I know Shan though."

"Oh really, So if we were walking into a store you would just walk pass us without a glance." Dave asked.

"Not saying that. I would say something to Shane, but I wouldn't say anything to you two. You are practically strangers." She stated.

"She has a point. I mean I am better looking than you two are." Shane said.

"I don't know Shane, Ken's kinda got you beat." she said as she smiled up at him.

"Ken, can you not find a girl for once in your life." Dave Joked.

"Proves my point." She stated as she got up from where she was sitting.

"What does?" Dave asked confused.

"Well if he goes everywhere and finds himself a girl friend then he must be better looking than you and Shane put together." She leaned over and gave Ken a hug as she whispered in his ear. "Thanks for everything." She walked back in to the house with the three guys behind her.

"I see the gold-digger's still here." Adam said as she walked into the living room.

"Not anymore." she said as she walked out the front door. She was halfway across the yard when someone pulled her back.

"And where do you think that you're going?" Jeff asked.

"Home." she stated as she got out of his grasp and walked a few feet more before she got stopped again, this time by Matt.

"Mar. he's an idiot. And it's not true. Stay, have fun."

"No." She brushed past him and made it to her house without anyone else stopping her.

As she closed the door to her house she realized that she was all alone with nothing but an empty house. She slid down the door and placed her head in her hands and started crying again. If only she had someone there with her to comfort her. She stayed like that for an hour until someone knocked on her door. Thinking it was Matt or Jeff she opened it. She was surprised when she opened it. She stared at him confused not knowing why her was there. He leaned in and kissed her. She wanted to pull away but she didn't she fell into his kisses and kissed him back.

**A/N: Who's this mysterious guy at the door? Why did she just kiss him? Until next time. I promise I will try to make this better. Sorry it took so long i am going to try to update more often. **


	6. A Kiss isn't Just a Kiss

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything. Don't sue me for having my own ideas. Thank you very much. Enjoy.**

A few seconds later the kiss was broken. Margret pulled away and stared in his eyes. They both stared at each other for a few moments before he spoke.

"Now why did you come over here?"

"I don't belong over there. And why do you care so much? You just met me tonight."

"I don't know why I care so much but I just do." he leaned in again and kissed her.

She pulled out a second later and spoke from her heart. "I can't do this."

"Do What?"

"This. It isn't right. We can't be doing this to each other."

"Sweetheart, you can do this. I have nothing to regret."

"If I do this I would only be proving that Adam's right."

"That Jackass is never right."

"But it would be true."

"Sweetheart. Listen to me, you are not a gold-digger."

"How come? Like I said. You just met me tonight. And if it wasn't for me already knowing Matt then you would of never met me."

"Come on." He grabbed her hand and led her outside her house. She pulled back a minute later and stared at him.

"Where are we going?"

"To the party, where else."

"You go. I'm not in a party mood." she got out of his grip and turned to walk back to her home.

"Oh no you're not." He said as he grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"What are you doing?" she said. He leaned in closer to her, just inches away from her lips when someone walked up to them.

"Yo Ken, that's where you went to. Are you going to be driving back to the hotel? The rest of us are hammered."

"Sure." he stated quietly as he didn't turn away from her gaze. "When do you want to leave?" He asked as he turned his attention to Dave.

"Not now crazy. Just saying that you can't drink is all."

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Good." Dave said and took his leave back over to the party.

"So are you going to come with me or not?" Ken asked as he turned his attention back over to Margret.

"I'll come." she whispered.

They walked back to the party. Ken has his hand on the small of her back as they both walked in the front door. Matt and Jeff was in the kitchen talking to what looked like Shane and two girls. They walked in the kitchen ignoring any comment coming from Adam.

"So Mar….Where are you going to be staying tonight?" Matt asked.

"Over at my house Matty. You have done enough for me. I think I can handle myself for tonight."

"You know that you can stay here, Right?"

"Yeah I know but I have got to do this on my own. I can sleep on the floor. I've done it before." she said as she got some water.

"Oh, Mar…This is Amy," he said pointing to the red head, "and the one with Jeff is Beth." he said pointing over at Jeff.

"Nice to meet you." she said with a small smile and a wave. Adam came in the room and looked around.

"So, I see that the bitch had to be the center of attention. Isn't that just lovely. Had to get your way did you." he said as he opened another bottle of beer.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Ken asked.

"Nothing to do with you." He said as he glared back at him.

"I get it." he said hitting his forehead as he walked over to the sink and placed his hand on her back again. "Boy do I get it now."

"You get what?" He practically shouted.

"I get that since she is new around us that you were going to seduce her into sleeping with you and now you can't. Isn't that just to damn bad." He said as a smile played at his lips.

"Son-of-a-bitch." he said as he dropped the bottle on the floor.

Thus quieting everyone that was in the living room. Ken Pulled Margret over to were Matt and Shane was when Adam lunged for them. Margret looked on with the others as Adam was being knocked silly thanks to all the alcohol he had consumed. He stood no chance against a sober man anyhow. Ken got up off the floor and walked over to the sink. He washed off the small blood that was coming from his bottom lip and turned his attention back to Margret.

"Sorry." he said as he got to her.

"For what?" she said a little confused.

"For you having to see me hit him."

"Oh that. Well I was about two seconds from doing it myself. Besides he was getting on my nerves. He had to learn his lesson one way or the other."

"That's true. Well I would of killed him if he even thought about touching you."

"I think he did think it." she chuckled slightly.

"Well who all have you meet?"

"Um. Amy, Beth, Dave, and you. Oh can't forget the Ass Hole oops I mean Adam."

"No you had it right the first time. He is an ass hole." he grabbed her hand and walked her out to the back porch. "I was thinking earlier…That is if you want….Do you want to come to the show with me?"

"What?"

"Would you come with me tomorrow to the ECW/Smackdown taping. It's being taped at Charlotte and I would love for you to come." he said playing with his hands.

"Um…Sure. I guess. You do know that I have no clue what those things are. Don't you?"

"Oh yeah right. Those are two brands of wrestling. You know what how about I teach you as we go along what everything is."

"Ok." she spat out before they embraced in another kiss.


	7. Now I'm Gone

The party ended around 2 am, Ken was driving the other guys back to their hotels. He walked Margret over to her house before he took his leave. Margret watched from her window as Ken pulled off down the road when she turned around and started for her room. When she got in her room she started going through her things and placed a blanket on the floor. Once that was done she put her pillow where she wanted it and placed another blanket on top. She went over to one of the plugs and plugged in her phone.

She went back over to her 'bed' and laid down. She was tired and had a headache. As she was laying in bed she was thinking about the night. She had been insulted for one and that hurt her. On the other hand she had she met Ken. He was funny, handsome, and best of all he knew Matt. So he couldn't be bad could he? That was something that she had to find out. The ringing cut into her thoughts. She got up and answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Margret Winters?"

"Yes it is. How may I help you?"

"Did you have a patient by the name of Amilia Hunter?"

"That I did."

"How was her mental state?"

"What do you mean?"

"Was she mentally stable?"

"I can not say. That is a doctor patient privilege. Sorry."

"We need to know."

"Who is this?"

"This is Officer Mark Payne and we are investigating a crime and your patient is the prime suspect. Now ma'am can you please answer my question?"

"I'm sorry officer. I can't answer anything on the phone. I will however meet you at the police station. I do live a good bits away. It will take me a while to get there."

"OK. How about you come by the station tomorrow around 5."

"I can do that. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Yes, have you by any chance seen Ms. Hunter in the last two days?"

"No sir. I haven't."

"Alright. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"See you to."

She hung up the phone and went back over to her bed. She didn't feel like sleeping much anymore. So she got up and walked around trying to clear her head. She walked back in the living room and noticed that some people were outside. She decided that she need to talk to Matt. She walked back over to Matt's house. Shane, Beth, Jeff, Amy, Matt, Shannon, and some others were outside.

"Hey, I thought you went home?" Jeff said.

"I did."

"You came back because…."

"I have to tell someone where I was going."

"And where might that be?" He asked again.

"I have to go to my old hometown. One of my patient is in trouble."

"This late?"

"Yes, I am on the clock 24 hours a day. No matter where I am if a patient needs my help I help. That's it."

"Oh, that would suck sometimes wouldn't it?"

"I guess, but right now I have to go. Could you guys tell Ken that I will try to meet him up tomorrow if I don't get held up at the police station."

"Yeah, why that police station?"

"Don't ask. Thanks, I guess I'll see you guys later."

"Sure. Drive safe."

"I will. Thanks Jeff."

I left the group again and went back to my house and got my car keys. I didn't want to go but my patients came first. So I got in my car and took off down the road back to my old home town. I knew that if I had to stay more than one day I could stay at Tom's house. So I made way back to my past again. But it had me thinking…'Why, when something goes right, do I always have to leave something I love behind?'

**A/N: Well there's that. Hope you enjoy. I will try to have another chapter up before the Sunday. If I get into a writing mood that is. Anyways Preview for the next chapter… Amilia is in deep trouble and her doctor has to help find her. Where does this leave her at the end of the day with Ken? Will he understand when he calls her? How messed up is Amilia?…You will get to see what happened to Amilia in a flashback while Margret is in the Police station.**


	8. Trouble With Amilia

She arrived at the Police Station in Rockwell two hours later. She left at four so it was Six. Office Payne had told her to meet him there at 5. _I think he was talking about 5 in the afternoon. Oh well. _She got out of the car and headed into the station. The receptionist told her to wait a moment and she would be back. Margret sat on one of the chairs. She played with her thumbs before someone came out from behind the door.

"Long time no see." Said the man.

"Tom? Oh my god. It's great to see you." she said as she jumped up and hugged him. She let go and looked at him.

"SO what brings you back to Rockwell?"

"I got a call this morning around 3 from a Mark Payne and he told me that one of my patients is a suspect in a crime. So I drove down here."

"Come with me. I think Mark is still here. Did you have to answer questions or something?"

"Yeah, but I can't say anything about the patient in general. I can still help but it had to be face to face not over the phone."

"I know what you mean. So how has living with your mother been?"

"Actually I live on my own. I found a house in Cameron. I have some stuff being delivered there soon."

"That's great. Here you go. Mark this is Ms. Winters." Tom said as he pointed to officer in front of her. They both shook each others hands before Tom bided his goodbye.

"Come with me will you please. We need your help with Amilia."

"Certainly. Can you tell me the crime in which we are speaking?"

"You will see soon ma'am." they walked into a room that had horrible crime scene pictures on the black board and on the table.

"What am I looking at?" She said holding a picture that almost made her sick.

"Crime Scene photos ma'am. There was a double homicide and Ms. Hunter hasn't been seen for two days. She was last seen at her parents house."

"Amilia couldn't of done this. She has some problems but she is only 16. Do you think that she is capable of doing this?"

"That we are ma'am. That is why we needed to talk to you about her mental state. We knew that she was seeing you. And so we were wondering if you could tell us something about her background."

"I would love to help but you are going to need a warrant for me to revile anything like that." She said as she took a seat and started examining the photos again. Office Payne walked out a minute later and Margret thought about Amilia. There was no why she could of done this.

**--FlashBack--**

'_Hello Amilia. I am Dr. Winters, But you can call me Margret if you want. How old are you?'_

'_Fourteen.'_

'_Wow. fourteen. How does it feel to be fourteen?'_

'_Annoying.'_

'_Why's that?'_

'_It just is ok.' she snapped back._

'_Ok. Do you know who you are?'_

'_Well duh, I am Amilia Ann Hunter. I take after my fucking father.'_

'_What's wrong with being a daddy's girl.'_

'_None of your Damn business lady.!'_

'_You know either way you are stuck with me until you get out what's on your mind. So spill or you will have to put up with me everyday for hours and years. Open up and I'll cut the hours down. Would you like that?'_

'_Duh, can we do once a week?'_

'_Sure. Now what's going on in your heard?'_

'_Nothing. Why does anything have to be wrong?'_

'_Well you are here because you hit two classmates, the teacher, and the principal. So what happened?'_

'_They pissed me off.'_

'_How?' she pushed._

'_They opened there mouths.'_

'_Anything you tell me will not leave this room.'_

'_Ok. I trust you.'_

'_I know you do.'_

'_I wanted to kill them. I wanted to make them bleed all over the place. I was going to cut the boy open with the scissors the teacher gave me for crafts and then the girl stopped so I hit her in the head with the book to shut her up. She was next after the boy. But the teacher grabbed me and I hit him to so he called the principal and she came so I hit her. She feel to the ground so I grabbed the scissors again but the damn cop stopped me. Damn his time.'_

'_Why did you want to kill them?'_

'_I don't know. Something told me to do it.'_

'_What do you mean by something?'_

'_A voice told me he was evil and I needed to kill him. Then everybody interfered so it told me they all needed to pay. So I did as I was told.'_

**--End FlashBack--**

I shook my head at looked around at the other pictures. Maybe she had snapped. I thought the we fixed the problem a 2 years ago. There was no way that Amilia could of done this. Yeah she had acted on one of her thoughts before but she was medicated and the only way that she would be able to have any of those thoughts was if she had stopped her medication.

"Ms. Winters. Can you come with me?" Officer Payne said once he came back in the room. I walked with him to Tom's office, we walked in and he motioned for me to take a seat, so I did.

"Margret, we know about the incident involving Ms. Hunter two years ago. And with that we are going to have to arrest her." Tom stated bluntly.

"On what chargers, Chief? She is still on her medication and she hasn't had any thoughts since then. She has a clean bill of health so to speak."

"We think that she has stopped taking her pills and now she is on a killing spree. She is Dangerous and she needs to be behind bars."

"I have to protect my client and to say this bluntly she's not a killer."

"Until more evidence states otherwise, right now she is the murder and she is wanted by the city of Rockwell and the state of North Carolina."

"Understood. If she calls me I will let you know." she said as her phone rang. She looked down at her pocket and took the phone out.

"Hello, Dr. Margret Winters, How may I help you?" she stated calmly as she could hoping that it wasn't Amilia, and to her relief it wasn't.

"Hey sweetheart. Did I catch you at a bad time?" Ken asked.

"No you didn't. Can you hold on a minute." she said as she stood up and walked over to the door.

"Where are you going Ms. Winters?" Officer Payne asked.

"I need some privacy. I have to talk to Ken if you don't mind." she said she made her way outside to the cool October weather. "Sorry about that Ken. So What's up?"

"Um. Jeff called and told me that you left to go take care of a patient. I was just checking to see if you were ok."

"I'm fine. Not sure about the patient but, I will try to meet you tomorrow. Where is the thing at again?"

"It's in Charlotte. Where are you at anyways?"

"Rockwell. It's about an hour outside of Charlotte."

"Oh. I want to apologize again for hitting Adam and you seeing it. I'm pretty sure that if I didn't you would of hit him though."

"I would of. Just ask Matt about it. He's seen me pissed and that's not a pretty sight."

"Come on, everything about you is beautiful."

"That's sweet. I'm sorry I have to go. Tom needs me to help find my patient. How about I call you when I get out of the Police station."

"Ok, that sounds good. Talk to you soon."

"Yeah, Bye."

"Bye babe." he hung up the phone and Margret walked back in the Station to help with what she could.

**A/N: Well there's that. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer For Whole Story……I OWN NOTHING AT ALL BUT THE O/C'S AND THE IDEA OF BEHIND THE STORY. SO GET OFF MY BACK. **

**Thank you and have a blessed day. **

**Blessed be to all.**


	9. Awkward Indeed

Margret was still sitting in Tom's office try to explain but not tell Amilia's story. This is one of the times that Margret hated being a Doctor. It was around noon when she stood up from her seat.

"Margret I have my doubts that she did this, but her past is against her."

"I know. Can I go get some sleep? I have to meet someone later."

"Yeah. Is it that Ken guy you called?"

"Nosey bee."

"How about you take the rest of the day off and meet back here tomorrow. Say around noon."

"That should be good. I'll head over to Charlotte then. See you tomorrow then." She said as she walked out the chief's office.

She made it outside to her car and pulled out her cell. She dialed the number that Ken had called her. It rang four times before someone answered but it wasn't Ken.

"Hello?" Said the strange man on the other end.

"Hi. This is Margret."

"Oh hey Margret. This is Dave. What's going on?"

"Nothing really. I just left the police station."

"You were in jail?" he asked seriously.

"No. one of my patients needed my help."

"Oh. Where are you at?"

"Oh leaving Rockwell."

"Where's that at?" _What's with the 20 questions?_

"About an hour outside of Charlotte. Depending on traffic I can be there within an hour and a half."

"Oh. I'll let Ken know then. He's at the gym right now. If you're not here when he gets back I'll tell him to call you."

"Ok. That's fine. Hold on a minute will ya?"

"Sure." she placed the phone away from her ear so she could order something to eat.

"May I take your order?" The voice said through the speaker.

"Yeah, May I have a Grilled Chicken Sandwich with a Medium Diet Pepsi."

"Would you like anything else?"

"No that's it."

"Your total is 3.07. Please pull around."

"Thanks." she said. She placed the phone back to her ear. "Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. I would of done the same thing. By the way Adam has a black eye and some cuts on his left cheek from last night."

"Really? That must suck for him then?"

"Yeah it does. He had to explain to Vince what happened. He's on leave for two weeks."

"Damn. Who's Vince?"

"Our boss. He's pretty cool if you don't piss him off."

"Sounds like it."

"Are you coming to the show tonight?"

"Yeah, Why?" I said as I got my bag from the lady at the window. I placed the drink in the cup holder and the bag on the passenger seat. Then began driving.

"Just wondering, Vince really wants to meet you though?"

"Why, he doesn't even know who I am. Who opened their mouth?"

"For one Adam. He had to tell Vince why Ken hit him, second Ken said something to him about you. And not to mention that Matt has been talking about you since he has joined the company."

"Matt. Oh lord. I bet your boss thinks I'm a slut then."

"What? Why?"

"Nothing. What's did Matt say?"

"Just that he had a great girl before and he was stupid and lost her. Basically that he was an idiot. Oh here's Ken." Dave said. She could hear the background on the other end. "Here."

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, just answer the damn phone."

"Alright already…Hello?"

"Hey."

"Oh, hey, is everything ok?"

"Yeah. I left the police station and I'm on my way to Charlotte now."

"That's cool. Do you want me to meet you somewhere?"

"No I know my way around Charlotte pretty well."

"Ok. So did you get everything with the patient taken care of?"

"Yes and No."

"……ooook."

"I have to come back tomorrow. That's when the warrant will be ready I guess. Anyways. I heard that you were talking about me?"

"Uh, oh yeah, Vince asked who you were and why Adam was bruised. All I told him though was that he could meet you tonight if you got done with your work."

"That's cool. Well I'm on the highway now. I'll let you go so I can eat my lunch and you can do whatever it is you do."

"OK. Talk to you later babe."

"See ya in about forty minutes."

"K."

**--Forty Minutes Later--Margret's POV--**

_I'm holdin' on your rope,_

_Got me ten feet off the ground._

_And I'm hearin' what you say,_

_But I just can't make a sound._

_You tell me that you need me,_

_Then you go and cut me down...But wait..._

I answered my phone as I pulled into the area arena parking lot. "Hello, Dr. Margret Winters how may I help you?"

"Hey babe. Can you meet me at the arena?"

"That's strange."

"What is?"

"That you should say that?"

"Why?"

"Because that's where I am. I was about to call the number from before when you called."

"Really?! That is strange. Well stay there I'll be there in five minutes."

"Alright." I hung up and turned the radio on.

_Puddle of Mudd's Blurry_ was on. I sat there listening to it until It finished. Once it finished I got out of my car and sat on the hood. Not long after Ken showed up. He pulled up next to my car and walked over to me.

"Hey Babe." he said as he pulled me into a hug and then kissed me on the cheek. He was so sweet to me that I hadn't felt for a long time. "You ready to go in?" he asked as he pulled away. I nodded my head as he grabbed my hand and lead me over to the arena.

**--Ken's POV--**

_Boy is she nervous. I would be too. Take it she has no clue what goes on around here. Vince said that he wanted to meet her. I don't think this is a good idea. Come on man he just wanted to talk to her._

"Ken?"

"Uh," I snapped out of my thoughts. I looked over at the girl standing next to me. She was so beautiful.

"Are you ok? You stopping in the middle of the hall."

"Yeah, I'm fine. Come on. You've got to meet some people."

"Ok." she said with the smile that I fell in love with. I gave her a kiss before I began walking again. I took her to my locker room first and placed my bag away before I gave her the grand tour.

"So what do you think so far?"

"It's all amazing. I can't keep up."

"Yeah you can. Now it's time for catering." I pulled her to catering and opened the door and walked in to the sea of wrestlers. It was only 2:30 but almost everybody was there. Everybody was staring at us until I said spoke up. "Guys this is Margret."

"Hey!" a couple of people said.

I walked her over to a table and introduced her to the ones sitting around the table. "Margret this is Curt, Zack, and Brian." I said pointing to each one.

"Hi." She said with a smile. "Nice to meet you all."

"So Ken, I haven't seen her around."

"I know. We hooked up last night. She's cool though. I'll be right back." I said getting up and going down the hall to find Vince.

**--Margret's POV--**

I watched as Ken walk out of catering. I knew he would be back. So I stayed where I was, I looked down at my hands. I felt a little uncomfortable around the three guys in front of me.

"Hey are you ok?" Zack asked. At least I think it was Zack.

"Uh. Oh, yeah I'm fine."

"You sure. I mean you look like you are going to bee sick." Brain stated.

"I'm fine."

"So, how did you two meet anyways?" Curt asked. (The other brother)

"At Matt's house last night."

"So you know Matt. Who else do you know?" Brian asked.

"Jeff, Shane, Adam, and Dave. Not that I know Adam that well."

"He can be a jerk sometimes." Zack said.

"Do you know how he got those cuts and bruises?" Curt asked everyone.

"No" Brian said before I said "Yeah."

"How?" They all said.

"I hit him in the face. That's how." Ken said as he sat back down next to me. "Baby, this is Vince McMahon. Mr. McMahon this is Margret."

"So this is the one you were telling me about. Nice to meet you Margret." He said as he extended his hand.

**A/N: Sorry for the cliff hanger. I didn't want to make this chapter super long. So next up will be what Happens when Margret talks to Vince. The ring tone was Apologize by One Republic**


	10. Vince's Offer

**Disclaimer: I own nothing what so ever. Like my other stories I own nobody but the OC. Her and only her. Do with that what you may but I am of my on mind and what comes out of it is written on -Electric- Paper. Please don't sue me for my ideas. Thanks to all who read this. R&R. **

**Blessed be**

**--Margret's POV--**

I shook Vince's hand and smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you to sir."

"Do you mind if you come to my office for a minute?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said looking over at Ken. He nodded his head to go ahead. "I guess." I got up and followed him in to his office.

He told me to take a seat and shut the door. He took his seat behind his desk and pull out a folder. He read over the folder before looking over at me."So what is it that you do Margret?"

"Um…I'm a psychologist. I help children deal with there problems."

"Really? Have you ever considered working with adults?"

"No not really."

"What ages do you work with?"

"Right now I only have four patients…10, 12, 13, and 16."

"Do you enjoy working with them?"

"It has it's advantages sometimes."

"Let me get down to this…What I need is someone who can help my employees with their mental state. I have been looking for someone who can get along with them. I have been reading over your file and you are prefect."

"Ok…What are you trying to say?"

"Would you join us. You would have to travel though."

"Can I think about it? This is all of a sudden and I just need some time to think."

"Sure. Let me know what you decided."

"I will." I stood up and shook his hand again.

I left the room and followed the halls back to catering. I was so lost in thinking that I didn't pay any attention to where I was or what I was doing. I ran straight into someone and made them and myself fall on our butts. I shook my head and looked at who it was.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going."

"It's ok. I do that sometimes. You should have been here last month when I walked into the Diva's locker room thinking it was mine." I smiled and nodded.

"I really am sorry about that. It's Curt right?"

"Yeah. And it's no problem." he offered his hand and I took it.

"Thanks." I said after I got up.

"Where were you going?"

"To find Ken."

"He went to his locker room. Here, I'll take you over there. So what were you thinking about?" He asked as he led me over to Ken's room.

"Something Mr. McMahon said" I stated.

"It must me very important. Here's his room. It was really nice to meet you." He said before walking off. I knocked on the door and heard 'It's open'. I walked in and saw Ken lacing up his boots.

"Hey Babe. What did Vinnie Mac want?"

"Who? Oh Mr. McMahon. He offered me a job." Ken looked shocked.

"Really? That's great." He said standing up and looking at me. "Isn't it a good thing babe?"

"I don't know." I said looking down at the floor. "I don't know if I want to be on the road all the time."

"What's the job anyway?" He asked walking over to me.

"Physiologist to the wrestlers I guess."

"We are older than your normal age that you handle. DO you think your up to it?"

"I can handle it. I just need to think about it. It's not like I have any family at home. And it's not like I have a home at that."

"You know what." He said leading me over to the bench. "Why don't you sit here and think about it while I go to work. Watch the show and see what's in store for you. After the show you can tell me what you think about it."

"Ok. I'll see what's in store for me."

"That's my girl." He leaned over and kissed me on the forehead.

**--Later that Night--**

Ken walked into the locker room when I was sitting.

"So babe, What did you think?"

"I've got some work to do." I said with a small smile.

It took a minute for him to process what I just said. He stared at me for whole he was thinking. His forehead wrinkled as he was thinking about it. Then a HUGE smile was plastered on his face.

"Does that mean what I think it means?"

"Maybe. What do you think it means?"

"You are on board?"

"Yes I am. I just have to go tell Mr. McMahon."

He ran over to me and picked me up and twirled me around. I laughed for the most part. He put me down a minute later then placed a kiss on my cheek.

"This is going to be so much fun. Having you around all the time is going to be the best thing. Let's go tell Vince."

"I have to tell him that I'm not going to be able to start right away. Amilia still needs me here. And I have to find the other three another physiologist to go to."

"That's Right. How is she doing?"

"I haven't talked to her for about a week. She has an appointment in two days and I'm pretty sure the cops are going to be staked out at my place that night."

"What are you going to do?"

"Nothing I can do. If they have a warrant then I have to follow what the judge said. If they don't I have a right to privacy."

"I never thought being a psychologist involved dealing with the law. Go figure."

"I know. But it's fun. I've been doing this for five years and each time I get involved with the law side of the business I wonder why I never went for a cop."

We both walked to Vince's office and I explained what I could to him and he understood. He allowed me to take enough time until I got things settled. If I could make it to the house show tomorrow I could get started with knowing my future patients. I gave him about two months to evaluate everybody and take the highest priority case first. I also told him that I would have him a list in order as to there mental health within that two months.

Those two months will be long and hard but with people behind me. The road ahead would be rough but in the end it will be wroth it. The best question in my head right now is would I hold out to evaluate everybody and I mean everybody.


	11. Help From a Diva

Margret woke up the next morning around 9. She got out of her bed and looked around. She had stayed in the same hotel that Ken was at but she had the room next to his. She needed to change clothes but had none with her. She grabbed her room key and decided to wake Ken up. She went to his door and knocked. No answer…She knocked again…Still no answer…She knocked a third time and the door opened.

"Morning. Rise and Shine Babe." she said in a cheery tone.

"Do you have any idea what time it is?"

"Yeah, it's about 9."

"And I was sleeping. What's up?"

"I don't have anything clean to wear. I have to be back at the station at noon."

"That's not a problem." He pulled her inside his room and grabbed his cell phone.

"Hey." Ken said.

"Is that you Ken?"

"Yeah It's Ken."

"What's up?"

"Listen can Margret borrow some clothes?"

"That girl you were with last night?"

"That's her."

"Sure, Where is she at?"

"She's in my room right now."

"Ok. I'll get some clothes up and bring them over there right now. Bye Ken."

"Bye."

He hung up the phone and looked at her. She looked confused at first but smiled at him.

"Mel's going to bring you some clothes."

"Who?"

"One of the Diva's. She's a great friend to have when you are in a sticky situation. She's going to be here in a bit. If I know her she's bring sacks full of clothes so you can try on."

"Oh. Ok. So why do you sleep so late anyways?"

"Well I've got the day off so I try to sleep as long as I can."

"Don't let me keep you up. Go back to bed. I've got to get out of here soon anyways."

"Don't worry about it. I'm fine. I'll go to the gym after you leave. So I don't get bored."

There was a knock on the door. Ken got up and walked over to the door, opened it and let Melina in with yes three sacks of clothes.

"Hi, you must be Margret. I'm Melina." She said sticking her hand out with her free hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm so sorry to bug you."

"Nonsense…I don't mind. Us girls have to stick together. We are like a big family here. We borrow each others clothes and everything else." She said dumping the clothes on the floor. "Let me see. You look like a business type person but laid back. You need something that's professional but can also let you relax in it. How about this." She said.

She held out a nice pair of Old-Navy faded blue jeans and an cute V-neck purple t-shirt. She also pulled out a nice denim jacket that matched the pants.

"That's awesome. I like that." she said.

"Great. Here go try it on and lets see what it looks like." Melina urged pushing her into the bathroom.

Margret went in the bathroom and changed. She looked at herself in the mirror before walking out. Ken whistled at her before laying back on the bed.

"That looks great on you. I'm glad I brought that jacket. Now have a seat and let me do your makeup and hair." She pulled out a near by chair and pointed to it.

"That's ok. I am only going to be at the police station."

"Oh hunny. it's always a good time to look good. Now have a seat and I can be done with everything in about 10 minutes."

Margret did as Melina asked and let her have at her hair and makeup. It's not that Margret couldn't do it herself but she didn't have her things with her. In about 10 minutes Melina had her hair done in a very professional looking bun and her makeup light but intelligent. To sum it all up she looked hot for so early in the morning.

"There, done. Ken. What do you think of her?" Melina asked.

"Mel, What have you done to her?" he replied.

"What do you mean?"

"She's hot. That's what I mean."

"She does doesn't she. I do one hell of a great job."

"Thanks Melina. I really needed this. I'm sorry about it again. I will have these clothes washed and give them back to you as soon as possible." Margret said.

"Call me Mel. Don't worry about it. I really don't wear those clothes anyways…Keep them. It's fine. Are you going to be here tonight at the show?"

"I'll try to it just depends on how long this whole 'meeting' is going to be. I just hope that they have the warrant so I can help them to my full advantage. But that just depends. Where is it at tonight?" She replied.

"Same as last night. But this show isn't taped." Melina said.

"Ok. Let me get out of here so I can make it back. Tom's will kill me if I don't make it to the station in time."

"Tom?" Ken asked.

"He's the Chief of police and my best friend. Don't worry babe, he's married and has a kid on the way."

"Oh. I'm not worried. I just thought that Matt was your best friend."

"No…Matt and I use to date but my mom told him that I was cheating on him with Jeff. I left her house and moved to Rockwell. I went to college there and that's where I meet Tom and his wife Sam. I am the one that put those two together. Now they have been married for about 7 years and expecting their first child. So Babe don't worry. We are all just friends around Rockwell." She said.

"So it's Matt that I have to watch out for?" He chuckled.

"Yeah watch your back or I might just be hooking up with him." I laughed.

"So wait…" Melina stated. "You and Matt…What happened? I know that your mom said that you were with his brother. Didn't he believe you?"

"No, about a week after I left Cameron, Jeff called me and told me that Matt had blown up at him about him not being able to trust him anymore. He also said that Matt said that it was over and he never wanted to see me anymore. Basically Matt believed my mother over me."

"What does he think now? He doesn't seriously believe that you cheated on him?" Melina asked.

"No he knows that I never cheated on him. It took him a while to listen to his brother but he finally did. At the time that Matt realized that I didn't cheat on him, it was about two months after I left and Jeff wouldn't tell him where I was."

"So are you friends now or is there a thing between you two?"

"I guess you can say that we are friends. I mean he helped me pick furniture out and he's letting me stay at his house until it arrives at my house. So I guess that you can say that we are."

"What about Jeff?" Ken asked.

"He's been like the brother that I never had."

"Did you keep in contact with him?" He asked again.

"Well I talked to him for about 6 months on the phone until he got super busy with wrestling. He never told me what he was doing though. He only said that it was work."

"That must of sucked?" Melina said.

"It did but like I said I moved on with my life and I'm glad I did. Not to sound mean or anything but I am. Now if we can continue this some other time I need to be back in Rockwell."

"Sure. How about we have a girls day out with some of the other girls."

"Cool. Ken fill her in about the job thing. I'll see you two later." she said and leaned over and kissed him before walking out.

**A/N: Next chapter: Amilia comes into the picture…Did she do it or did somebody else kill her parents? Does Margret make it back to the Arena on time? And if she does who is the first person that she has to evaluate? **


	12. Amilia Comes Clean

Margret was 10 minutes away from the police station in Rockwell when her phone went off. She reached over, picked it up and answered it.

"Hello, Dr. Winters how may I help you?"

"I need your help?" Said the voice on the other end.

"Amilia? Where are you at?"

"I need your help? The police are after me. They think that I killed mom and dad. I didn't do it. You've got to believe me. I didn't do it." She sounded hysterical.

"Ok, Calm down. Go to the Rockwell police station. I am on my way there now, If you turn yourself in it want look like you are running."

"But I didn't do it." She cried out.

"I know you didn't. Meet me at the station and I will help you out."

"But-"

"I know that you are innocent. And if it kills me I will make the cops see it to. Now are you going to be there?"

"Yes. I'm on my way."

"Good, I'll be out front. I'll walk you in."

"Ok." She hung up the phone.

Margret parked her car in the parking lot and stepped out. She made her way to the front steps. She leaned back against one of the concrete column. A girl about 5'8 with jet black hair with streaks of purple and red, and baby blue eyes walked up to here. She was looking down and tears were streaming down her face.

"Come on Amilia." Margret said placing an arm around her. "Everything's going to be ok." She said leading them into the building.

"How may I help you miss?" the secretary asked looking at the two women.

"I need to see Tom and officer Payne. It's concerning a case they have." Margret spoke up. The secretary nodded her head and left. A few seconds later Tom came from the back and stared at the two.

"Margret is this Amilia?" he asked.

"Yes, She's turning herself in. She doesn't want it to look like she is running away from this. She didn't do it but she's willing to help any way that she can."

"Come with me." He said to both of them. He lead them into the room that Margret was in earlier with the pictures of the scene.

"Tom this…"

"She has to see this. And since you are here she is going to be ok. I need an evaluation on her and you are the one that can do it."

"Amilia, I know this is going to be hard on you, but you have to look at these pictures. If it gets to much for you we can stop. Ok?"

Amilia nodded her head and took a seat. Margret took the one beside her while Tom and Mark took the other side of the table. Mark placed four pictures in front of her. Amilia looked at the first one and broke down. She couldn't take looking at her mother covered in blood. Her head was busted open and she had marks all over her face. Amilia looked away, she took a deep breathe before she looked at the second on, her father. He was also covered in blood, she could see a gunshot wound in his head. She stared at his eyes for a minute before she stood up and slide down the wall.

"Amilia we can stop. She can take this Tom, She's going to have a mental breakdown looking at these pictures." Margret stated.

"Like hell she is. I know she did this." Mark said. Margret glared at her.

"In my professional opinion she is not capable of these murders. She's not mentally capable of it. Did you see how she acted just looking at her father. That girl didn't do it, but I can tell that she knows something that she isn't telling us. That may very well be who did it." she said in a raised voice.

"Mark, keep your opinion's out of the case. We have to go off of facts not opinions got it?" Tom stated.

"Yeah. If she didn't do it then who?"Margret walked over to Amilia and handed her a cup of water. She sat down on the floor next to her and started talking.

"Did you see who did this to your parents?" She asked kindly.

"No." She said in a lowered voice.

"Ok, Do you know who did this?"

"I don't know if he did this or not, but he said he would punish me."

"Who did?"

"Clark."

"Who's that?"

"My boyfriend. He wanted me to sleep with him. I told him no and he said that I would pay for not doing it. I would be punished for not doing as I was told."

"What's Clark's last name sweetie?"

"Harris."

"Clark Harris. Ok." Margret looked over to Mark and Tom. They nodded and Mark walked out of the room. "How old is he?" She asked turning her attention back to Amilia.

"He's 20."

"How did you meet him?"

"I met him when he saved me at the movies from a guy who was hitting on me."

"What happened?"

"Clark was the sweetest person I ever meet. Dad didn't approve of him but momma like him. Things started changing when he started drinking. He's not the same. I tried to break up with him but he started hitting me." She started crying again and looked at Margret. "I don't know what I did to him. He would find me talking to Mike and then drag me off and beat me."

"Tom, can she go now?"

"Yes she can. She's cleared. Amy said she was with her last night at her house. She can go."

"Thanks. Come on Amilia." Margret took her outside. "Where are you going to go?"

"Amy's she said that her mom offered to take me in. I'm staying with her. Thanks Dr. Winters. I don't know what I would do without you here."

"No problem. Listen you are going to be seeing another doctor. I am leaving my other patients with Dr. Harman."

"Where are you going? Am I that much trouble for you?"

"No sweetie. I have another job that requires me to travel. So I am unable to be here."

"Oh."

"Don't worry, you will be in good care with him. If you need to talk or anything I am always a call away."

"Thanks." She said and hugged her former doctor.

"Do you need a lift to Amy's house?"

"No, it's just a block away."

"Get in I'm heading that way as it is. I'll just drop you off."

"Ok."

Margret did as she said and dropped the girl off at her friends house. She bided good bye to her before she went to Tom's house. She knocked on the door and Sam answered.

"Hey girlie. What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could get some clothes?"

"No problem the church got you some things, they placed them in three boxes. I was going to bring them to you but I lost track of time. They are in the closet. Let me go get them for you."

"Thanks." Sam walked back in the house and got the boxes. Margret placed them in the trunk of her car and looked back at Sam. "I'm sorry about this but I've got to go. Thanks a lot for your help." She said giving the other lady a hug.

"No problem and I understand. Have fun. Call me later."

"Will do."

She left the house and was half way there when her phone went off. She looked at the caller id and didn't recognize the number. So she answered it professionally.

"Hello, Dr. Margret Winters, how may I help you?"

"Hey Mar," The man on the other end answered. "Do you always answer your phone like that?"

"if I don't know the number I do."

"Well save this number cause I'm going to be calling you a lot."

"Will do. Now like I said before, how may I help you Matthew?"

"I was wondering how you were doing?"

"I'm fine."

"Ok good. Your furniture just arrived. Do you want me to tell them where to put since I basically know where you want it?"

"If you wouldn't mind."

"Alright. I will. When are you coming back?"

"That depends on Vince. He's offered me a job and I'm going over there to talk to him."

"That's cool. Well I'll let you go so I can help the guys with your stuff."

"Thanks Matt."

"Your welcome."They hung up and she finished her drive to the Arena. She parked the car and walked up to the security guard, told him who she was and he let her in. She just walked through the door when she meet Melina.

"I'm glad you're here. Did things go well?"

"Yeah, I'm off the case now."

"That's good. I think…"

"Yeah it's good. I don't have to drive back and forth anymore."

"Do you have time right now to meet some people?" She asked politely.

"I guess."

"Cool, Vince can wait. He doesn't know you're here anyways."

"Point taken. Lead the way master d." She joked.

"Margret this is John Hennigan, Mike Mizanin, and Barbie Blank. (A/N: John Morrison, The Miz, and Kelly Kelly) Guys this is Margret Winters, she's going to be joining us here at the WWE."

"She's not a diva is she?" Mike asked.

"No Mike, she's the company physiologist."

"A what?" Barbie asked.

"A crazy doctor. I have to evaluate everybody for Mr. McMahon."

"Oh…" Barbie asked.

"Well, There are plenty of crazy people around here, start off with Jeff Hardy. He's crazy for sure." John said. Melina and Margret laughed.

"What?" John and Mike asked.

"Let's just say that Jeff is related to her."

"Huh?" All three said at the same time.

"I grew up around him and Matt. Jeff's not crazy, he's always been like that. When he was in the eight grade he jumped off the gym's bleachers and nearly broke his neck in the process. He said he did it because he was dared." I said laughing a bit.

"So that explains it." Mike said.

**A/N: Well she's meet some others, Hope you enjoy the next couple of chapters that I am going to be working on when I'm not doing others. I do have Three others I'm working on…Ashleigh's Story, Blackout, and Breakdown of Life. Until next time..**

**Blessed be**


	13. The Job

**Disclaimer: As I have stated in previous chapters. I Mandy, Do not and I repeat Do NOT own anybody but those that you do not recognize. Like Margret. I have full rights to her and her only. Vince McMahon however owns the WWE and the Contracts of those WWE employees. The Employees owns themselves and that is that. Thanks...**

--Margret's POV--

After I left catering, I made my way down the halls to Vince McMahon's office. I knocked on his door and waited until he gave me the ok to enter. I entered and took the seat that he motioned to.

"Good afternoon Ms. Winters."

"Good afternoon, I've come to bring good news. I've finished up my business here in town and I am free to start whenever you need me to."

"That's fantastic news Ms. Winters. Can you start tonight?"

"Who's first?"

"First things first…Can you please sign this contract?" He handed me a piece of paper. I read it over and placed my signature on it and handed it back to him. "Ok, now your first client will be Adam Copeland."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"I know about what happened in the past wasn't good, but he is your first client, then it is Barbie Blank, Mark Calaway, Glen Jacobs, and last for the night will be Ken Anderson. Got it."

"Ok, Adam, Barbie, Mark, Glen, then Ken. Got it. I'll see you after I get done with this tonight." I stood up and shook his hand.

"Thank you. I'll give you a list of names for the rest of the week."

"Alright." I nodded and stepped outside his door closing it behind me.

I walked as slowly as I possible could. 'How did I end up with Adam being my first client. Maybe he isn't so bad, I mean wasn't he drunk that night? What if he doesn't really hate me? Come on think, start a clean state with all my clients. Let's see there's Adam, that's going to be fun. Barbie, the girl I met in catering, Mark and Glen I don't know who they are, and then there leaves Ken, he's stable with what I have seen so far but I wasn't evaluating him so that's what I need to do.' I stopped and looked around to see where I had gone. 'Where the hell am I?' just as I thought that the door to my right opened. To my relief it was Melina.

"Hey girl. Did you talk to Vince yet?"

"Yeah. I have five clients tonight."

"Am I one of them?" She asked with a smile almost jumping up and down.

"Sadly no, but Barbie is."

"Oh." She let out a sigh of disappointment. "Who else do you have? That is if you don't mind."

"I don't. Adam, Barbie, Ken, and two people I've never heard of."

"Who are they?"

"Mark Calaway and Glen Jacobs. Do you know them?"

Melina let out a gasp and started at me. "You Don't know who they are?"

"No, who are they?"

"The Undertaker and The Big Red Monster."

"Sorry no."

"Have you been in a hole your entire life?" She joked.

"I guess I have if they are that known." We made our way to the men's locker room and Melina knocked on the door. Some guy showed up and looked at us both.

"Hi Cody, Is Ken in there by any chance?" Melina asked.

"Yes he is. Anybody else you two ladies would like to see?"

"Um, John and Mike if you wouldn't mind."

"Got it. Stay right there and I'll send them all out." He smiled evilly before finishing his statement. "Dressed or not." He turned around closing the door.

Once he had left we both started laughing. Melina was laughing so hard that I was supporting her so she wouldn't fall on the ground. I on the other hand had tears rolling down my face. When the three boys arrived outside the door we were still laughing. I saw Cody close the door winking at us.

"What the hell are you two laughing about?" Mike asked.

"N-nothing." I finally said, trying my best to catch my breathe.

"Ok, What did you want?" John asked.

"Well I wanted to talk to you two, and I thought that Margret would like to talk to Ken."

"Oh, yeah I do." I said being brought back to the real deal at hand. "Do anyone know who Mark Calaway or Glen Jacobs might be? Mel said something about The Undertaker and The Big Red Monster, but that doesn't help me know who they are."

The looks of the guys faces was scary. They all looked scared to death, and all I asked was who two people were. Maybe I should of brought it up.

"Um, babe, why do you want to know who they are?" Ken asked finally gaining his ability to speak.

"I have to work with them tonight."

"If you are working with them you should keep in mind to stay on your toes around them, ok?" John advised.

"Ok, I don't see the big deal about them. They are just two people what's the big deal?"

"Um, babe, when do you have to work with them?"

"Right after Barbie." I said matter-of-factly.

"Margret do you know what you have gotten yourself into taking a job here?" Mike asked.

"Not at all. But if I get to evaluate you two them it's worth it." I smiled at John and Mike making Melina laugh again.

"Ok, well I'll leave you two alone to talk, come on you two, we have to talk about tonight's match." Melina said dragging the two boys behind her.

"Ok, like John said be careful around those two ok?"

"Ok. Why are everybody so worried about me?"

"Because we care about you. So who do you have tonight?"

"Adam, Barbie, Mark, Glen, and then you." I said rather fast not wanting him to pick up that Adam was the first one.

"You're working with me tonight?"

"Yep. This should be really fun."

"ok, well lets get you…Hold on did you say Adam?"

'Damn' I thought. "Yes, Mr. McMahon said it should be ok. And I believe him."

"Margret…"

"I've got to get started."

I leaned up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips before turning around to head to Vince's office to find out where I would be stationed. I arrived at his office once again and was told that I would be using Shane's unoccupied office for the evening. It was only four doors down and each session would be 20 minutes long and a five minute break in between each one. I thanked him once again and made my way to Shane's unused office.

I opened the door and took my seat behind the desk. I got my notepad and pen out for the session. On top of the paper I wrote Adam Copeland, just to keep track of who's session I was on. I took a recorder out just to tape each one to make sure that I get everything that I may possibly need. I set everything up on the desk, as I placed the tape in the recorder there was a knock on the door. I invited the guest in. Adam walked in with a smug look on his face. He took a seat in front of me and the session began.

**A/N: Sorry this is super short. I just needed to add this information in before the next chapter, just so everything makes sense. I hope that you will stick by me until I post the next chapter. It should be up very soon. Thanks to everybody for reading and for the reviews. **

**A/N: Up next: The Five Sessions…Adam, Barbie, Mark, Glen, and Ken. Will Margret be scared to death of the Brothers? Or will she like them?. **


	14. The Sessions

--Previously--

_I opened the door and took my seat behind the desk. I got my notepad and pen out for the session. On top of the paper I wrote Adam Copeland, just to keep track of who's session I was on. I took a recorder out just to tape each one to make sure that I get everything that I may possibly need. I set everything up on the desk, as I placed the tape in the recorder there was a knock on the door. I invited the guest in. Adam walked in with a smug look on his face. He took a seat in front of me and the session began._

--Going on--

"I'm guessing that you know why you are here Mr. Copeland?"

"Uh-huh." He said leaning forward in his seat so that his elbows was resting on his knees.

"Tell me about your past? Any abuse from your parents? Bad relationships with a girl-friend?"

"Listen, I don't want to do this, I'm being forced to do this. Either psych evaluation or I lose my job. I'm not going to be nice to you." He angrily spat out.

"Well if you don't want to come back in here then you had better answer my questions." I said smiling afterward.

"Fine." He threw his hands in the air and leaned back against his chair.

"Good. Now were you abused by your parents?"

"No, I was a good little boy." he smirked as I wrote down what he was saying, making sure that I was looking at him.

"Ok, Any bad relationships?"

"If you call two failed marriages a bad relationship, then yeah." again I wrote this down but I rolled my eyes to myself.

"Do you enjoy being pasted off as the bad guy in the company?"

"It's a hell of lot more fun then being the good guy."

"Alright, besides your two failed marriages, is there any other relationships that you may have had a heated argument with that led to abuse?"

"I have never hit a woman if that is what you are getting at."

"Really, I kind of find that unbelievable."

"And why's that?" He asked cocking his eyebrow up his forehead.

"Considering that you get drunk a lot." I retorted.

"Whatever, you don't know a fucking thing about me."

"You're right, I don't know you, and that is why you are here. For me to get inside your head and examine it. Just to make sure that you are ok to be working in this business. Ever since the Beniot incident Mr. McMahon needs to make sure that all of his employees and their families are safe."

"This is ridiculous."

"I see that you don't take change all to well."

"Yeah, well what do you know about it?"

"I see," I pulled out his record and examined it before speaking again. "that your childhood friend isn't with the company anymore. Did it upset you when he left for TNA?" I asked setting the folder down on the desk and placing my hands, entangled in each other, on top.

"Kind of, but he'll be back."

"Bitterness, that's not good for the soul, you know." I simply stated.

"I don't give a fuck about my soul." He stood up from his seat seething. "And I'm getting tired of all the tired damn degree."

"All I'm doing is my job, now sit down or this will be in the report."He sat down quietly.

"You wouldn't?"

"Try me." I picked up his file again and read it again. "I also see that you have had multiple injuries, which has effected your job. What's your opinion on that matter?"

"I was slightly annoyed, but I'm over it. It's in the past."

"Ok, now we are getting somewhere." I wrote some more things in the notebook under his name. I looked at my watch and looked up at him. "That'll be all. Thank you for your time." I said looking back down finish writing some last minute notes. I flipped the page and wrote Barbie Blank on the top. I stopped the tape and looked up to see that Adam had just walked out the door. Five minutes later Barbie knocked on the door and walked in.

"Evening Margret. How's your sessions been going?"

"Hello again Barbie. It's been going ok. How about we get started then?" she nodded so I pressed record and started again. "How was your childhood?"

"Good."

"Was wrestling your choice of a job?"

"No, being in the Olympics was."

"Why did you give it up?"

"I broke by tail bone when I was ten. So I went to modeling."

"Did you have a good relationship with your parents?"

"Uh-huh, I got whatever I wanted."

"Ok." I wrote Spoiled under her name. "Well I see here that you weren't trained when you were signed into the business, do you think that if you were given proper training that you would of debuted as a tough chick rather than a girly girl?"

"I do regret not being trained first but I am getting better at what I do."

"I see, do you have any enemy's outside of the ring?"

"Not really. I hope I don't." She said in a high sing-song voice, rocking back and forth in her chair. I leaned over and pressed the stop button on the recorder and looked at her. "That's all I need." I wrote some extra stuff on the paper and like before I turned the paper and wrote Mark Calaway at the top. "So who's next?"

"Some guy named Mark, but people are giving me grief over him and Glen. They all told me to be on my toes."

"You should be, they both are creepy."

"See why do everybody say that?"

" 'Cause they are. Well I've a match I have to get ready for. What are you doing tonight?"

"I don't know yet."

"Us girls are going to a club, you are welcome to join."

"Thanks I'll let you are Mel know."

"Kay." She hopped up off the chair and out the door, skipping was more like it.

I sighed and waited for the next appointment. What was so bad about my next two clients? My labtop was on the desk so I decided to open it and turn it on. I waited for it to warm up. Once it came on I pulled up the internet. I goggled Mark Calaway, As I looked at the images I finally understood why everyone was warning me. This guy was huge and he did look scary. The knock on the door made me jump a little. I closed computer before answering to the person on the other side.

"Come in." I said regaining my voice. The door opened slowly and in walked this almost 7 foot guy. He was wearing blue-jeans and a t-shirt, his hair was pulled back into a pony tail. He took the seat in front of me before looking at me and smiled. (Yes, he smiled at her).

"So, I'm guessing that you are going to be asking me about my background life just to see if I'm capable of keeping my damn job?"

"Sorry but yes." I said placing his folder in front of me like the times before.

"Let me get one thing out in the open, whatever is in that damn folder is a lie."

"Is that so?"

"You damn right it is." I shrugged and hit record before continuing.

"Let's just see about that Mr. Calaway." I opened his folder and glanced at it before smiling to myself. "So then I guess that you wasn't married twice before, and you don't have four children?"

"What?" He looked shocked.

"Well do you?"

"Yes that's true, but…" I cut him off.

"And is it true that your father, Frank, passed away in 2003?"

"Yes, why…" Again I cut him off.

"Is it also true Mr. Calaway that you have 4 older brothers?"

"Yes, thi…" I cut him off yet again.

"So am I getting close to knowing your background fully yet?"

"I get your point." he started laughing. "I guess Vince got him a damn good doctor who knows this much on me."

"I also see that you have a personal problem with Mr. McMahon."

"That is also true, but at the moment everything is cool."

"I see." I wrote down some notes on his page in my notebook. "Do you have any regrets?" A simple statement that I had to ask to get inside his head.

"Everyday of my life." He said in a low voice.

"And why's that?" I asked writing in the book yet again.

"Things that I miss out in my family's life. With me being on the road everyday, I don't get to see my kids when they have something important going on." He looked down at his hands before turning his gaze back towards me with an evil smirk playing on his lips. "But that's the past and down the road is a better place for me."

I stared at him for a minute. "So what you are telling me now, is that you are ok with the choice that you made?"

"Yes I am. I'm happy to be on the road. See new things and go to places I dreamed of when I was a child."

I wrote this down and then turned the recorder off. I placed my pen down on top of the pad and looked at the man sitting across from me. Not realizing it, I started smiling, then out of no where I began laughing. Mark looked at me confused.

"Sorry." I said picking my pen up and wiping the tears from the corner of my eyes.

"What was so funny?"

"It's just that, when I said that you were one of the people I would be working with today, John, Mike, Barbie, Mel, and Ken all told me to watch myself around you."

"Oh." He said confusion marking his voice still.

"I find it funny that in the beginning I was drilling you."

"You proved you can hold your own against me. Not many women, hell, not many men, can even talk to me without getting scared shitless."

"Thanks…I think." I turned the page and wrote Glen Jacobs. "You may leave we were done about 10 minutes ago." With that said he stood up and looked down at the paper and read, upside-down, the name that I had wrote.

"I see that Glen's next."

"Yeah, I was told also to watch out for him."

"Don't bother, he's not as scary as I am. But if he gives you any trouble tell him he'll have to deal with me."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because like I said you stood your own against me. So therefore, you're good. So if you see me around don't get scared at all. If you need anything ask me and I'll try my best to help."

"Thanks." I smiled slightly not really knowing what to say.

"Speaking of the devil." He chuckled as another talk guy walked in. "Hey Glen."

"Hey Mark, I see you had to come here too?"

"Yeah, I actually had fun though." He glanced towards me before turning back to the man in front of him. "Well your session should be interesting to say the least. I'll see you later."

"Yeah," He took the seat that Mark had recently occupied and looked at me. "Do I really have to do this?"

"If you want a job, Yes."

"Fine. Let's get this thing over with."

"Ok." I pressed record, "How do you feel about being in your current storyline?" I asked glancing at his folder.

"It's kind of getting boring."

"Alright." I put the folder down and looked at him. "How long did you think that you would be in this business?"

"At least five years. But it's been a lot longer than that."

"I noticed. Do you regret any of it?"

"No. defiantly not. If I did then I would of quit a long time ago."

"Who would you say that has helped you through all the tough times?"

"Mark. He's like a brother to me." He smiled and chuckled as I looked at his folder. After I looked under his career column I began to laugh.

"I see what you are talking about." I wrote a quick note on the paper and looked back at him. "Well, I can see that you are very stable." I stopped the recording and finished up the notes. "You may leave. We're done here." He stood up as I flipped the paper back. I glanced up at him and smiled he nodded in return before walking out. Ken walked in without knock which he received a glare for.

"What was that for babe?"

"Right now, I am working which means that we are just co-workers, nothing more." I pulled his folder from the drawer and sat it in front of me. Ken sat on the end of the desk and looked at me. "Have a seat in the chair, so we can get this over with." I said politely. He did as asked as took a seat in front of me like the others had done. I, again for the last time tonight, pressed record before starting. I opened his folder and looked at it.

"I see that it wasn't to long ago that you lost your father. How did that make you feel?"

"It was painful." Short and simple. Just how I like it.

"Does it still hurt."

"Sometimes."

"I've noticed that you were elected class clown, if you knew then what you knew now, would you still want to be known as the class clown?"

"Absolutely. It was all fun in high school."

"Do you take your professional job as a job or something that just comes easy for you?"

"It's easy, I have to work at it but I love my job." He stated. I noticed that he pulled out a piece of gum and placed it in his mouth. I shook my head as he blew a bubble. "What?"

"Nothing Mr. Anderson." I scribbled in my notebook as Ken watched and blew another bubble. "Ok, After all the injuries that you have sustained in your wrestling career, do you still feel like this was a good choice?"

"Sure do." At that he winked at me making me roll my eyes. I stopped the recording and looked back at him. "What's planned for tonight love?"

"Don't know. I've got to finish up this and take it to Mr. McMahon. Barbie said something about going out tonight but…"I was cut off this time.

"Then that settles it, I'll tell Mel that we are in and then after the show I'll come by and walk with you to catering."

"Alright sounds good." he leaned over the desk and kissed me softly before walking out of the room. I took another notebook out and opened it up and wrote…

Adam Copeland…Needs Work. Issues w/ relationships.  
Barbie Blank…Sane.  
Mark Calaway…Sane.  
Glen Jacobs…Needs Work. Issues w/ the past.  
Ken Anderson…Sane.

I closed the notebook and set it to the side. I then started putting all my things away. I remembered that I still had the computer on, so I opened the lid and as soon as the screen came up I had an IM.

_MATHARDYWILLNEVERDIE  
Just checking in…Everything is placed where we talked about. Your house is fine. How's work going? On that note, I have been cleared to go back to work in about two weeks. So I will soon be your patient. Want that be fun. Well have fun tonight. Love you and always will…Matt_.

I smiled to myself before I shut it all off. After that I put it back into it's proper place. I put everything in the chair that I was sitting in and walked out with the notebook that I had placed to the side. I followed the flowing hallways until I reached Vince's office. I knocked on the door. He let me in and I handed him the notebook. He opened it and looked at me.

"So I see that I have two superstars that need help so far."

"Yes sir."

"Alright I'll talk to you about their schedules later. Right now here is the current schedule for this week only. I had Shane type them up from home. We might have some delays or even have to change some of them but for now stick by it."

"Will do sir."

"Go have fun tonight."

"Ok. Good night." I said walking out of his office. I looked down at the paper again and took in what I was to be doing for the rest of the week.

Thursday  
Phillip Brooks-2pm  
Lisa Varon-3pm  
John Hennigan-5pm

Friday  
Chris Irvine-8pm  
Antonio Banks-9pm  
David Finlay-9:30pm  
Layla El-10pm

Saturday  
Off

Sunday  
Cody Runnels-1pm

Monday  
Shad Gaspard-8pm  
Mark Henry-8:30pm  
Mickie James-9:30pm  
Jeff Hardy-10pm

Tuesday  
Off

'Boy was my week going to be eventful.' I thought.

**A/N: I am going to skip a couple of things. Like let's say the sessions…I don't think I can write any more that are this long. But Remember the Notebook that she handed to Vince…That is going to be where she puts the final information in. So far there are only five superstars in it…By the end of the week there are going to be a lot more. Follow her schedule and that will tell you who's next in it. Who get's cleared and who's deemed insane? Find out next.**


	15. Heartache

**Disclaimer: I do not own any anybody or anything except for the OC's. Everybody else owns themselves. Also the evaluations are just part of the story. None of them are real. **

--Margret's POV--  
--Tuesday--

Just as I thought. My week was very interesting. I had my fun with some of my clients. My best one was with Cody.

_-Flashback 2 Sunday-_

_Cody walked into the meeting room at the hotel with a smirk on his face. I waited for him to get off the phone with god knows who. As soon as he did I motioned for him to take the seat in front of me. I already had everything I needed, so once he took his seat I greeted him with a smile before hitting record. _

"_Now Mr. Runnels,"_

_"__It's Cody." He said with an even bigger smirk on his face._

"_Alright if you wish, So Cody," I looked down at the file. Nothing was really useful in it. So I had to wing it if I wanted to get inside of his head._

"_I know what you are going to ask me." He said I noticed a little glint in his eyes at this point. _

"_Please enlighten me then." I wanted to know exactly what he knew before I started._

"_First off, my childhood was good, I wasn't abused when I was a child. I don't have any family issues, nor do I have any relationship problems."_

_"Really now?" a small smile playing at the corner of my mouth._

"_Really, I'm all good with everything. I love my job and it's way cooler than I thought it would be."_

_"I'm impressed Mr. Runnels."_

_"Cody."_

_"Sorry."_

_"It's all cool. Well is there anything more?"_

_"Yes, one more thing I need to ask?"_

_"Go ahead."_

_I leaned forward on the table that separated us and stopped the tape. The session was over and now I was just having my fun with little Cody. I want to see how much he can handle before snapping._

"_How's your love life?" To be honest Ken bet me that I wouldn't ask him that._

"_Wh-what?" He stuttered out._

"_How's your love life?" I repeated._

"_Um," He paused and looked at me in the eyes. He was turning a light shade of red. "Is that really necessary to ask?"_

"_It sure is. If I have to get into your head I have to know everything. And I mean everything." I watched as his eyes grew wider and his face turning even redder._

"_Well," he sighed and looked down at his hands. "I don't have any." He said almost inaudible. _

"_I didn't quite get that Cody." I said trying to muffle my laugh._

"_I DON'T HAVE A LOVE LIFE." He yelled at the top of his lungs. _

_I busted out laughing as Ken, Ted, Mel, Barbie, and Chris (Irvine) came into the room. They all were laughing as well while Cody looked around trying to figure out what's going on. _

"_Damn girl, That was loud." Chris said holding his left ear. "How'd you get him to admit to it though?"_

"_That was awesome." Ted added before placing a hand on his friends shoulder and shaking his head. "Man she got you good."_

_-End Flashback-_

Now I am laying on the bed in the hotel room waiting for Ken to come back in the room. He received a phone call and stepped outside to have some privacy. I received my schedule for next week. I think it's going to be just as interesting and fun as the last.

Wednesday  
Randy Orton-2pm  
Paul Burchill-3pm  
Maria Kanellis-5pm

Thursday  
Gene Snitsky-6pm  
Theodore DiBiase Jr.-7pm

Friday  
Paul London-7pm  
Shannon Moore-7:30pm  
Shelton Benjamin-8pm

Saturday  
Off

Sunday  
Off

Monday  
Darren Matthews-8pm  
Brian Kendrick-9pm  
Ron Killings-10pm  
Michael Hickenbottom-11pm

Tuesday  
Paul Levesque-4pm  
Eddie Fatu-5pm  
Nicole Garcia-6pm  
Eddie Colon-7pm  
Brian Myers-9pm

Just as I closed my eyes about to let sleep take me over, Ken stormed through the door. I shot up from the bed and looked at him. He looked a little more than pissed.

"Baby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He shot back.

"Something's obviously wrong if you are slamming the door."

"It's nothing. I just wanted to slam the damn thing." the words rushed out. I noted that he was on the brink of tears, but why?

"Are you going to tell me why you are about to cry?"

"What?" He shot his head at me. "What are you talking about?"

"You are about to cry, now what's the matter?"

"Fine. It's my brother."

"You mean Josh? What about him?"

"He was in a wreck. That was my mom, he's in the hospital." I got up and walked over to where he was putting my arms around his torso. I laid my head on his chest and whispered.

"What happened?"

"A drunk driver ran into him." I felt the warm wetness on my head.

"Baby, it's ok." I said running my hand up and down his back. "Everything's going to be ok."

"No it's not Ret. He's on life support." He took a deep breathe, placing his arms around me before continuing. "This is all my fault.

"Baby," I looked up at the shattered man in my arms. "this is not your fault. Don't think that way."

"Ret, how can I not think that way. He's my baby brother, I promised dad I would keep him safe." He said looking at me in the eyes, tears slowly making there way down his cheeks.

"This was out of your hands. You couldn't of saved him even if you were in the car with him." he looked away from my gaze. "Look at me." I said placing my small hands on the sides of his face. "If you were in the car with him you might be in the hospital as well."

"I-" I stood on my tip-toes and kissed him. He pushed me to deepen the kiss. I pulled away, needing air, and looked at him.

"Better?" I asked with a smile.

"How do you do that?"

"It's in my job description babe." I joked with him making him laugh. "I've got to go talk to Vince real quick." I kissed him again before getting to the door. "I'll be back soon." With that I walked down the halls of the hotel and made my way down to Vince's room. I knocked on the door and not long afterwards he opened the door.

"Margret, It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Afternoon Vince, I have the progress report for you." I said handing him the notebook that now had 17 names in it.

--

Adam Copeland…Needs work. Issues w/ relationships.  
Barbie Blank…Sane.  
Mark Calaway…Sane.  
Glen Jacobs…Needs work. Issues w/ past.  
Ken Anderson…Sane.  
Phillip Brooks…Sane.  
Lisa Varon…Needs Work. Issues w/ co-workers.  
John Hennigan…Sane.  
Chris Irvine…Sane.  
Antonio Banks…Needs Work. Issues w/ the Finlay…Sane.  
Layla El…Sane.  
Cody Runnels…Sane.  
Shad Gaspard…Sane.  
Mark Henry…Needs Work. Issue w/ power/self-control.  
Mickie James…Sane.  
Jeff Hardy…Sane.

--

"Well it seems that there is a number of my employees that need some extra help." he said after he closed the notebook and sat it in front of him.

"There's something else I wish to talk to you about."

"What is it my dear?"

"It's about Ken." He nodded wanting me to continue. "Well a little while ago he got word that his brother is in the hospital, I was just wondering if you could let him off for a couple of days to go see him."

"Certainly, do you know how bad it is?"

"He's on life support."

"I'll give him as much time as he needs. Give him my condolences will you my dear?"

"Yes Sir, thank you." I said before I ran out of the room and back to Ken's room. I burst through the door once I got there and found Ken sitting on the end of the bed.

"That was fast." he said with a small smile. I nodded before turning and making my way to the closet. I grabbed his bag and started putting his stuff in it. He stood up and looked at me. "What are you doing?"

"You're leaving." I stated.

"What?" He asked confused.

"You are leaving." I re-stated.

"Why?"

"Uh, Your brother's in the hospital isn't he?" he nodded so I continued. "Well you are going to go see him. Vince okayed it." I smiled up at him as I put his last shirt in the bag. I was jerked up off the floor by my elbow.

"I love you." He said before giving me another kiss.

**A/N: Thanks for sticking by me here. I'll try to post another chapter before this weekend.**

**Ok in the order in the notebook. are as followes: Edge, Kelly Kelly, The Undertaker, Kane, Mr. Kennedy, CM Punk, Victoria, John Morrison, Chris Jericho, MVP, Finlay, Layla, Cody Rhodes, Shad, Mark Henry, Mickie James, and Jeff Hardy. **

**And her appointments are as follows: Randy Orton, Paul Burchill, Maria, Snitsky, Ted DiBiase, Paul London, Shannon Moore, Shelton Benjamin, William Regal Brian Kendrick, R-Truth, Shawn Mickaels, Triple H, Umaga, Nikki Bella, Primo, and Curt Hawkins.**


	16. Damn Girl!

"Hello?" This bloody phone better stop ringing. That's all I've saying.

"Hey Mar. How are ya holdin up?"

"Fine. Should something be wrong?"

"Well you are having a session with Paul and Shannon today right?"

"Well yeah."

"My point exactly Mar. Shan's crazy."

"We'll see Matt. When's your plane get in?"

"Around four."

"Are you going to be at the arena tonight?"

"That's the plan? How's Ken's brother doing?"

"He's the same as before. Still asleep.(Beep) Speaking of Ken. He's on the other line. I'll call you back. I promise."

"Alright. Bye Mar."

"Hey Ken."

"Hey babe." he said a little sadder than the last time I spoke to him.

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"The doctor's told us that he may not wake up."

"Sweetie, like I told you this is not your fault. You do realize that people always die and it's nobody's faults."

"Yeah I know. But…"

"Listen I know you are in pain believe me I know. It does get easier I promise you that."

"Ok. Does it ever stop hurting though?"

"Sometimes. But he's still here. Go sit with him and be there for him. That's all that you can really do for him right now."

"Ok. How's your day been going?"

"Good I've got to go to the arena soon though."

"I'll let you get ready for that then. Love you."

"Love you to."

I hung up the phone and got let out a sigh. I was riding with Melina and John to the Arena and they were leaving at 4. Man can this day get any worst? I really don't think so but it might. What do I know I'm only a darn psychologist? Oh well might as well wing it.

--Wednesday Morning 8am.--

_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
__I know right now you cant tell  
__But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
__A different side of me_

"Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Winters, can you meet me in the lobby in an hour?"

"Sure Mr. McMahon."

"Thank you." then he hung up.

Might as well get up then. I went and got a shower. I'll call Matt and Ken later. After the shower I got dressed and got ready to leave. I put my phone in my back pocket of my Levis Jeans and my room key in the front. I left the room and made my way to the lobby. Knowing Vince he would already be down there. I got on the elevator and rode it down. Once the door opened I made my way over to the chairs in the lobby. I sank down in the oversize chair and leaned my head back. Waiting, I had about twenty minutes before this meeting would happen.

"Well hello Mr. Winters." I snapped my eyes open at sat up straighter.

"Hello Mr. McMahon."

"Let's get down to business." He said and took the chair in front of me. "Here's your schedule for this week. I'm slowing the superstars down some for you. I'm only going to be giving you about 10-12 superstars a week besides the 15-20 I have been giving you." he handed me the piece of paper and my tablet back. I glanced at the schedule.

--

Wednesday  
Off

Thursday  
James Yun--5pm  
Richard Young--7pm

Friday  
Mike Mizanin--7pm  
Theodore Long--8pm  
Jillian Fletcher--9pm

Saturday  
John Cena-2pm  
Torrie Gruner--4pm  
Kevin Fertig--6pm

Sunday  
Oscar Gutierrez--7pm  
Ron Simmons--8pm  
Anthony Carelli--9pm

Monday-Wednesday  
Off

--

I looked back up to Vince. "I really appreciate the time off but I have one question."

"Anything. What is it?"

"Why do I have so much time off?"

"I was thinking that with the time off for three days then you could go to Green Bay to see Ken and Josh. You know be there for him."

"Thanks." I really didn't know what else to say to the man. He's given me time off that I didn't ask for and I'm getting to see Ken on top of that. "Well it looks like I've got some work to do tomorrow. Thanks for the time off."

"No problem. Enjoy it. Good day Ms. Winters." he said getting up shaking my hand. I shook it back and watched him disappear into the elevator.

I sat there for a minute before I got up and walked out the door. I took a walk down the sidewalk. I had no clue where I was going. We were in Chicago, and I don't know my way around this place like I do in N. Carolina. I put my hands in my pockets and kept on walking. I came upon a convent store and walked in. I walked up to the long table and got a pack of cigarettes and a cigarette lighter.

It's been a while since the last time I smoked but if I get depressed I smoke so might as well keep them on hand. I stopped just outside and opened them up. I pulled one out and lit it. I took a drag and let the tobacco over take me. Damn does that feel good. I closed the lid and put them in my other back pocket. I put the lighter in my pocket with my key.

I finished the cigarette and put it. I walked back down the sidewalk towards the hotel. I might as well get packed up. We leave the day after tomorrow for Michigan. I had just walked into the hotel when I heard my phone go off again.

_But I'm not crazy, I'm just a little unwell  
__I know right now you cant tell  
__But stay awhile and maybe then you'll see  
__A different side of me_

I pulled it out and thought about not answering it, but it might be important so why not. I opened it up and answered it.

"Hello Dr. Winters how may I help you?"

"Hey Ret…What are you doing tonight?"

"Nothing, I've got the day off."

"Really? Do you want to come out with the gang tonight?"

"Sure. It should be fun."

"I'll be by your room at 8."

"Alright. Thanks Mel."

"No Problem M girl. I'll talk to you later."

"Ok, Bye." I closed my phone and decided to listen to my music as I get dressed.

I walked over to my bag and pulled out my purple Ipod. I turned it on and pressed play. One of my favorite songs came on. _Going Under By, Evanescence. _I put it in my pocket and walked into the bathroom. Might as well get to work on my hair. I pulled the brush through it before I decided that I wanted to curl it.

I spent about an hour curling my hair to the way that I wanted it. After I got that done I walked out into the living area of the hotel room and sat down on the love seat. I was still listening to my Ipod so I leaned my head back and closed my eyes.

--5pm--

I awoke and looked around. I looked at my watch and realized that I had fallen asleep. I got up and looked through my bag, I just thought about it and I don't have anything for a girls night out. The only thing that I do have is jeans and t-shirts. That's not going to do. I grabbed my phone and called Melina.

"Hiya,"

"Hey Mel, I was wondering if I could borrow something to wear tonight?"

"Of course honey bunny. What do you want?"

"You pick. You've done it before."

"True. I'll bring you a dress. I'll be there at 7 instead of 8."

"Ok that's fine. Thanks."

"Yeah no worries."I hung up with Mel yet again and sighed. Damn was she a life savor. All I had to do was wait on her to bring the dress. Only an hour and half until that happens. Just enough time to do my make up. I got my make-up bag and walked into the bathroom. Once I finished my makeup I looked in the mirror. Not bad. There was a knock on the door just then.

"Coming" I said. I hopped to the door and threw it open. "Hey Mel."

"Hey Margret. I love your hair."

"Thanks." I stepped aside to let her in. She held a big bag behind her back.

"Here's the dress. I think it'll look even cuter with your hair like that."

"Thanks." I said when she handed me the bag. I unzipped it and it was a long black dress that tied at the neck, the torso was layered with a small white bow on the left side. The front was cut to knee while the back went to the ankle. (I have a picture up on the front)

"Go try it on."

"Alright." I walked into the bathroom yet again and put the dress on. I walked back out with my head down when I had it on.

"Damn." Echoed through the room. I looked up and blushed. Mickie, Melina, John (Cena), John (Hennigan), Mike, Barbie, And Cody was standing in my room.

"Damn girl, you look hot." Cody said.

"Ken's the luckiest man here. And he's in Green Bay." Mike said.

"Can we go now?" I asked.

"Nope." Melina said.

"Why?" I asked with my brow raised.

"Everybody not's here yet." Cena piped up.

"Who else is there?"

"Matt, Eve, Jeff, Rey, Katie, And Lillian." Melina explained.

"OH, Well when are they suppose to be here?"

"A couple of minutes." Melina answered.

At that we all took seats around the room. I was sitting next to Melina and Cody. We were enjoying ourselves just sitting around the room laughing and joking around. A few minutes went by when there was a knock on the door. Cena was closest to the door so he opened it to allow the others in the room.

"So are we are all here now. Can we leave?" I asked once seeing that everybody was there.

"Yeah." Melina said getting up and walking out with John.

Cena and Mickie followed by Cody, Barbie, and Mike, Eve, Lillian, and Katie followed them. I finally stood up and turned around to the other three. All of there mouths were hung open.

"What?" I asked going red again.

"You look really good." Rey said.

"Uh, Thanks." I started playing with my finger looking down.

"Let's go before Mel leaves." Jeff said. Him and Rey walked out the door. A few seconds later Matt took a step towards me.

"Mar."

"Yeah." I said lowly, turning even redder than before.

"You really do look good." He said.

"Thanks." I said headed for the door to go. Before I even took four steps Matt pulled on my arm.

"Look up." I shook my head so he leaned down to look at my eyes. When I saw him I smiled at him. "That's good. Now let's get to the club."

I folded my arms and followed him to the elevator where Rey and Jeff were. This night was going to be one hell of a night.

**A/N: In order of clients: Jimmy Wang Yang, Ricky Ortiz, Teddy Long, Jillian Hall, John Cena, Torrie Wilson, Kevin Thorn, Rey Mysterio, Ron Simmons, and Santino Marella.**

**Her ring tone is Unwell by Matchbox Twenty.**


	17. The Club Pt 1

**Thanks for waiting. I know it's been a while, Like December since i updated this. Here's the new Chapter. Hope you like it. Also i have just created a new story _Starla_ And I'm also working on finshing the others that i have. Give me some time and that'll happen. **

**Remember...Read and Review.**

Enjoy... :)

* * *

--At the Club—

We all got to the club about the same time. I rode with Matt, Mickie, and Cena. Once we all got together and walked into the club we were overrun with the loud music and fans. I walked away from the group to the bar. I took a seat waiting on the bar tender to show up. I didn't have to wait long.

"What can I get you little lady?"

"Two shots of Tequila, and a rum and coke,"

"Coming right up, did you see who just walked in?" He asked nodding towards the door I just came through.

"Yeah,"

"Is that all you've got to say about them is yeah? Do you know who they are?"

"Someone famous," I might as well act clueless.

"They are WWE superstars there. They probably have more talent than everyone of us in this damn place." He said putting my order down in front of me.

"Thanks," I smiled at him before I downed the shots. I'm going to need more of these before I'm done.

"Mar there you are." Matt placed his hand on my. I watched in amusement as the bar tender's face went pale before he fled to the other side.

"Yeah Matt?"

"You haven't started without me have you?"

"What are two shots to ya?"

"You know you shouldn't get drunk, you know what happened the last time you drank Rum and Coke."

"Matthew we were young, I think I can handle my alcohol."

* * *

"_Dude, we are so messed up right now." Matt slurred to Jeff. It was a Christmas party at the Hardy's. We were teenagers for one and Gil didn't care what we were doing, as long as we stayed in the house, that's all that really mattered. _

"_Why don't we go do something…"_

_I was about to say something when out of nowhere Matt's lips were on mine. I kissed him back and it was like nobody was in the room. After a minute of us just kissing Matt's hands roamed under my shirt. I was so out of it and hammered that I went with it. _

"_Matt, Stop." I giggled. _

"_Come on; let's go upstairs to my room." He flashed me a smile that I can never resist._

"_Ok,"_

_With that one little smile that he flashed me it was all gone. All of my sanity went out the window. All that was on either of our minds was each other and we were only 18. We didn't know any better if you ask me. Drinking was just something fun to do. It wasn't supposed to make us horny, but it did. What? Being 18 and your mom not care about you, but wants to ruin your life by controlling it. You just don't care anymore. _

* * *

"We maybe older Mar, but you can't handle your alcohol. I know you all too well for that." Matt said with a smile.

"I was 18 and didn't know what I was doing. Can't you drop that for once in your life?" I paused and took a deep breath before I whispered. "What I did was a mistake."

"What you did was a mistake? So the two years after that was a mistake as well?"

"No, but that night was,"

I downed the mixture and stepped away from Matt. I didn't dare look at his face. I just had to get away from there before I did something that I would regret. I made my way through the dance floor to the back where everyone was going to be sitting. I took a seat next to Cody and Mike. Mike put his arm around my shoulders.

"What's wrong Ms. Anderson?" Mike joked.

"Funny Mikey," I poked him in the side making him squirm. "Nothing's wrong I just had a bad talk with Matt. That's all, so what's going on?" I asked trying to get the subject off of Matt.

"The girls left us guys over here. What fun!"

"You'll get over it."

"Yeah, yeah, what's been going on with you and Matt?" Cody asked leaning over to join in on the conversation.

"We use to date a long time ago. Nothing new, we just have a past that's trying to catch up with us."

"Wow. That explains a lot you know." Mike said.

"Well, I'm not going to let any of this really bother me. I have Ken and I love him."

"Did you ever love Matt?"

"He was the first one I ever did love. But like I said guys he's the past. And I would like to have him stay there."

"For now," Cody mumbled.

"Cod…" Just then my phone rang. Thank god I'm talking about this anymore. Oh look its Ken.

"Hey Ken," I said once I answered my phone.

"Hey babe,"

"How's your brother doing?"

"Fine, I'm coming back on the road in a week."

"That's good; do you want me to come pick you up at the airport?"

"Nah, I think I'll surprise you on that one. So how is everything going there without me?"

"You know I miss you. I just worry about your family and how they are handling with all the things that are happening. You know."

"Babe, everything is fine. We are going to be fine."

"I'm just worried about the mental state that you are in at the moment and how it's going to affect you and your job."

"Damn, the physiologist in you is really coming out now. You know I'm not your patient anymore right?"

"I know, and I can't help it. It's just something that I do when I get worried. It's a coping mechanism that I developed a while ago. It just slips out."

"I see, I appreciate you being worried but there's no need for it. Josh woke up and told me to go back to work. So that is exactly what I'm going to be doing."

"That's great that he woke up. I can't wait to see you."

There was a long pause before Ken broke it. "I love you,"

"I love you too,"

"Ret, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later. Have fun at the club you are at. Be safe, babe."

"I will. Bye sweetie."

I hung up the phone and looked over to where Mike was sitting and found Chris there instead. I glanced over to my other side to find Matt sitting there. Great, now I need another drink. This isn't going to be a good night tonight.

* * *

**A/N: This has been a LONG time. This is WAY OVERDUE. I'm really sorry about that too. I lost some info on this and just forgot where I was going to take this story. I however came up with this. I hope you like it and enjoy it. I also hope that I didn't lose any of my readers on this. I would like to send a special shout out to Shadeana395 for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks so much.**

**Mandy**


	18. The club Pt 2

**Sorry everyone. I know that this has been forever. I am working on finishing this story now. I know where I am going with this and it will only be a few more chapters. Sorry for the delay though. **

**Mandy**

Once I saw Matt I had to another drink. I got up and walked to the bar again. I ordered three vodak shot and another rum and coke. Yes, I was going to get hammered. Ken wasn't here, but my former lover was. I hate to admit it, but I was still in love with Matt. I never really got over him. He was my first and that will never change. Matt had followed me to the bar.

"I'm telling you Margret, you don't need to be drinking that!"

"Matthew, leave me alone. Let me have some fun. I am 25 you know."

"I know how old you are, You need to stop. You can't handle it."

"Yes, I can." I slowly said.

"See, you are already getting drunk. Please stop beforee something happens that you are going to regret."

"I'm regret nothing."

-Matt's POV-

She is going to regret something and she's not going to want to live. This is so going to be a horrible night for her. She is going to regret it in the morning.

"Matt," She slurred.

"Yes,"

"I love you!" she leeaned on me.

"No you don't. You love Ken."

"I thought I did, but I still love you."

"Margret, that was a long time ago."

"No, Matt, I still love. I never stopped loving you."

"What about your boyfriend, you know, Ken."

"I thought I loved him. I just love that he gives me attention."

"Margret." I took her over to a table and sat her down. She was drinking, but she hadn't got drunk yet. "You need to stop."

"But Matty." she took another drink.

"Margret if you don't stop I will never forgive you."

"Yeah you will."

This was hard on me. I have waited so long to hear her say that. This right here, this is so wrong. She really does love Ken, she just doesn't want to get hurt again. She doesn't want to open up to the man that she loves. she is trying to save herself from getting hurt so she is going to hurt the man that loves her first.

"Margret this is for you own good." I got up and took her drink for her.

"Matt, stop."

"This is for your own good."

I grabbed her wrist and took her out the door and to the car. I was going to take her back to the hotel. She was going to get to bed. I got her in the car and pulled out my cell phone and called Cody. I told him where I was going and he said ok. I pulled out of the parking space and drove to the hotel. I parked and got her out. She couldn't walk, so I had to carry her in.

Once I got her to her room, I opened the door with her room key and carried her in and laid her on the bed. She had fallen asleep, so I put her under the covers and pushed her hair out of her eyes. She looked just like she did the last day I saw her so many years ago. I leaned down and kissed her on the head.

"I love you too. I never stopped either."

I looked at the woman and sighed. I walked out the room and down to mine. She was my past and that was that. There was nothing else I could do. She had Ken and she really did love him. That was the end.


	19. The End!

It had been four months since I had taken her to her room. I hadn't seen her or talked to her. I only knew things about her because she was Ken's girlfriend. She was getting married in two months and she was happy. This was how it was supposed to end. She really did love Ken. It was fate that she met Ken. He was happy for her.

Ken walked in the door with Cody behind him. He was telling Cody when the wedding was going to be and that he wanted him there. This was the same conversation that Ken and he had just moments earlier. Matt had already made up his mind that he would go only for support. He wouldn't cause trouble with the wedding party either.

"Ken, can I talk to you?" the words came out of my mouth before I could stop them.

"Sure," He stopped talking to Cody and went outside. "What's up?"

"Be good to her. She has had it bad in her life and she just needs someone who want treat her badly. Don't hurt her."

"Matt, I know that you still love her. I am not jealous of you. I understand where you are coming from. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. I promise."

"That's all I want."

I said and walked back inside. I was getting ready for this. Only two months and she will be happy. Two months and I will be able to move on. This was going to be a long two months for me.

-Margret's POV-

When Ken asked me to marry him, I was beyond happy. He came into my life when I needed someone to love me and be there for me. He was and is my savor. I love this man. I automatically said yes to the question. We set the date and I was excited. I had to get everything ready. We both decided that it would be a little wedding and that it would be at my house in the back yard.

I had already asked Gil to walk me down the aisle. He was happy for me and sad at the same time. He knew that I wasn't marrying his son and that made the man sad, but happy at the same time. I had become one of his own and he was thrilled that I had asked him to walk me down the aisle.

Maria and Mickie were going to be my bridesmaids and things were all in order when my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID and saw that Steph was calling. I sighed before I answered it.

"Yes?"

"Hey there Margret. I was wondering if you wanted the ENTIRE roster to know about the wedding. You know like the ones that are hurt?"

"Yes I do. Tell that it isn't mandatory to attend but that I would like for them to be there."

"I will do. Soon you will be Mrs. Anderson. How do you feel about that?"

"Steph, It feels great."

"So are you staying in North Carolina once you get married or what?"

"I don't know yet. Ken said that we could live wherever we wanted. I want to stay there."

"Then stay there. What's left of your family is there."

"So true."

"Well, I'll be making the calls girl. See you when you are Mrs. Anderson."

"See you soon." I said and hung up the phone.

-Wedding Day—

I had the most amazing dress on. I was finally getting married. I looked in the mirror as Maria did my hair. She did an amazing job. I was smiling the whole time. Mickie said that she wanted to do my make-up.

"You don't think I'm making a mistake, do you?"

"Honey, we have been over this whole thing all month long. You aren't making a mistake." Maria said as she was finishing up the curls.

"Babe, this is your right choice. You have had this debating in your head for far too long. Ken loves you and you love him. You will have beautiful children and be the perfect match." Mickie said.

"So you will be there till the end?"

"Yes, honey, we will." Maria said for the both of them.

"Alright, let's get this marriage over with." I stood up and walked out the door. I was doing the right thing.

-The End-

**There you have it, that's the end. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
